Indigo
by CrypticButterfly
Summary: AU In the land of Seigaku, Fuji is a sorcerer who has a dark secret he's been hiding from everyone. Soon there's a tournament, and Fuji doesn't know if he's going to be able to hide any longer...TezFuj main , RyoMomo, Eiji/Oishi, and others. YAOI.
1. A New Racquet

**Title:** Indigo

**Author:** The Cryptic Butterfly

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Ryoma/Momo, One-sided Tezuka/Fuji (main COUPLE), Golden Pair and lots of little minor ones.

**A/N:** I have yet to finish the series as of now, but as I get down to the last episodes and learn of new characters they will be added accordingly, so if your favorite character does not appear in the first few chapters don't despair. They probably will later on, unless of course I can't find enough information about them and/or don't remember them too well. Oh, and I'm always open for new ideas, so don't be afraid to speak up.

One more thing, I have taken creative liberties here and messed with a few of their ages, so no complaining. Any other need to know facts shall be at the bottom of every chapter. Check there before asking any questions, thank-you. Now enjoy and please review when you are done.

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Racquet**

The grand corridors and passageways of Seishun Palace were still in the cool morning light as the sun peaked over the hills in the West to greet the land. The imposing main hall with its enchanting crystal ceiling and mirrored walls could literally take the breath out of anyone whose eyes fell upon it. A gentle breeze blew the silk curtains with a hushed natural song. Normally these types of mornings are to be praised and enjoyed to their fullest, but the calm of this one was broken by light footsteps echoing off the marble floors.

A figure shrouded in white rushed past the array of portraits and statues lining the hall and down the staircase that led to the Racquets' quarters. Light brown hair barely brushed the bared shoulders and every once in awhile a pale hand would move the illuminated strands up and out of the face. As the white satin spun around a corner, the figure was stopped by a rather tall man wearing a plain brown robe obviously off to use the main bath.

They stared at each other for a few seconds before the man made a small smile and said with a soft spoken tone, "Fuji I didn't expect to see anyone else awake this early! Are you returning from the baths?" He gestured to the loose clothing the other man was holding tightly around him thinking they must be a robe of some kind.

Catching his breath, Fuji pulled his shirt up over his shoulders properly and nodded. "Yes, I am. Now if you'll excuse me I must prepare for the day Taka-san." He bowed shortly before hurrying off to his rooms. Once the strong door was securely shut, he slipped to the floor to lean on it with a tired sigh. His delicate fingers moved to his neck where they tugged a silver chain out of the confines of the light shirt and cradled the gold ring which was placed on it. After examining it for a minute, Fuji clutched it tightly and tilted his head down onto his knees to let out a small cry.

Before midday he emerged from his chambers dressed in rich clothes of blue and white smiling brightly at all he saw. Deep in his mind though, he felt the cool metal at his collar bone and couldn't help a small frown from marring his perfect face every now and then.

* * *

Racquet was the name given to any individual with excelled fighting skills under a ruling name. They were the strongest swordsmen, sorcerers, shinobi, and more that a kingdom had to offer. To be entered into the ranks of the Racquets was an honor above all honors, although it didn't happen often. The Kingdom of Seigaku only supported eight and the other kingdoms around it didn't support many more or less either.

It was too much surprise then when an official carrying a letter with the Queen's seal arrived in the small town of Temple asking around for a supposed Racquet recruit in the area. The townsmen all pointed to one house without hesitation when questioned on the whereabouts of such a man though. Only one man could ever be deemed a Racquet in Temple, although the messenger was shocked when he met him.

Miniscule height and an unknown name, Echizen Ryoma was not what Arai Masashi had pictured when he had been sent on this mission. Someone more along the lines of the muscular tall Kaidoh-san was what he had imaged, or even someone like the graceful calm Fuji-san would have worked, but definitely not this kid. The only thing that made Arai slightly pleased with the new recruit was how he oozed confidence from every pore, much like the Prince did.

"Staring isn't polite you know."

Arai snapped out of his musing and quickly glanced away from the man he'd been staring at for who knows how long. With a slight blush of embarrassment, the messenger hoisted the recruit's things up onto the horse's back. He really needed to get his attention span under control, or he'd never become a Racquet.

After saying his farewells to his family and double checking his things for any item that might be missing, Ryoma climbed onto his horse and the two set out. The trip to Seishun, Seigaku's capital city, would take only two days which Arai quickly became grateful for. The young prodigy was not in the least bit good company and stayed quiet for most of the journey. The only conversation Arai the two truly had was when he'd asked Ryoma what kind of a fighter he was, and that had ended in embarrassment as well.

"Daisho, a wakizashi and katana. You, Arai-san?"

"I use a tanto usually, but Kikumaru-senpai has been generous enough lately to teach me a few spells." Arai had answered proudly. To be trained personally by a Racquet, and one of the greater ones at that, was an honor many would never receive. (1)

Ryoma yawned a little blinking out over the peasant fields and houses as they reached the top of a hill. "Magic is not a skill one should brag about as it requires little effort and hardly any skill. A three-year-old could cast a spell, but only a seriously trained man can wield a sword efficiently."

Arai was taken aback at the harsh response. "Surely you don't think so little of Fuji-dono our sorcerer!" (2)

"That is a different matter all together. While magicians reuse spells learned from others, a sorcerer creates his own unique spells and can adjust them accordingly. Sorcerers are true wielders of magic and should never be confused with trivial magicians." Ryoma readjusted his swords and wouldn't say another word on the matter, leaving Arai to feel a little insignificant.

Arai soon learned that is how the recruit took every situation, finding a way to make it out in his advantage and humiliating the other thoroughly. Arai couldn't do a thing about it either since the younger man did it so politely and well that doing so would bring more shame down upon him.

The two days could not be over fast enough.

* * *

"Nya, Fujiko! Did you hear? A new Racquet recruit is coming in today!"

Closed blue eyes and a serene smile turned to watch the hyper bakeneko run across the training grounds towards him. Fuji wiped his brow with his sleeve and walked up to meet him. He already knew about the new recruit, but he'd humor Eiji as always. The cat was always such a refreshing mood lifter to him, and today he desperately could use that. (3)

Eiji paused to catch his breath before spouting out, "Nya, they say he's only eighteen as well! Can you believe that? We were at least twenty-two before we joined the Racquets! I wonder what he's like!" The red-head bounced on the balls of his feet as he spoke, his long tail swinging about happily.

"Indeed he does sound intriguing," Fuji replied with a smile. He glanced over his friend's shoulders and his eyes focused on a man entering the courtyard. "Please excuse me; I need to talk to someone." He stepped around Eiji and headed over to the entrance a bit quicker than his normal walking pace, but few would notice. "Tezuka-sama!"

"Fuji-dono, gather the Racquets as the recruit shall be here shortly,"

Fuji almost frowned at such a to-the-point greeting, but he kept his trademark smile in place and bowed respectfully. "As you wish heika. Might I speak with you later then on less important matters?" (4)

"I doubt there will be time, but I'll see."

"Of course," Fuji bowed again as Tezuka turned to leave and then went through the mindless task of gathering his fellow fighters. Secretly though, he glanced over his shoulder to watch the retreating form with an uncharacteristic frown. A hand went up to clutch the ring he kept hidden for a second before he turned back around to continue his job. He'd deal with the Prince later; right now there was a new recruit that just had to be taught his place.

And indeed, Echizen Ryoma needed to be taught his place. As soon as the dark-headed teenager entered the palace walls he'd been nothing but belittling in nature at everything he saw. Arai couldn't help but thank Kami-sama that he only had to deal with him for a few more minutes otherwise he might just go insane.

A servant came to take their things and horses away as another led them to the Queen's Tearoom for introductions. Stepping into the room nine pairs of eyes fell upon them. Ryoma bowed respectively noticing three of the eight Racquets of the Seigaku court and the Queen Ryuzaki herself seated before him. Arai was dismissed and eagerly left as a page took Ryoma's katana and placed it on the katana-kake nearby, the hilt on the left as tradition called for. This way it had to be removed with the left hand and passed to the right in order to be used properly, something that had saved many individuals lives. His wakizashi remained at his side as he took the seat offered to him by the servant. (5)

"Echizen Ryoma, you are here today because reports claim you to be of Racquet capabilities." A brunet man began standing from his seat to the right of the queen. He wore wire frame glasses and the neat blue Racquet uniform. Golden stars lined the edges where the shirt was buttoned together, pinning the man at once to be the Racquet leader, Tezuka Kunimitsu, Prince of Seishun. (6) "We will observe you in a series of tests and then determine where to place you among our ranks. Do you agree to this?"

Ryoma nodded his head curtly. "That is why I came today after all." The sarcasm was obvious in his voice and those present could almost not believe what they were hearing. No one had ever disrespected the Prince before, and almost certainly not to his face.

Tezuka either didn't notice or didn't care as he continued, "Please retrieve your weapon and exit through the door on your left. Someone will be with you shortly."

The recruit stood, bowed, and did just that. As he exited Fuji noticed something that made him smile in amusement before he followed the others out to the right. This kid would most certainly be intriguing after all.

* * *

**1-**Daisho is a samurai technique of carrying two swords, usually a katana being the main sword and a wakizashi being the side sword. A tanto is a small knife/dagger.

**2-**Dono being used here to mean 'Lord'. Fuji-dono means literally Lord Fuji. Lords in this story are sorcerers or high-ranked officials.

**3-**A bakeneko is a cat demon, and used here to mean a were-cat.

**4-**Heika when used alone means 'Your Majesty'. Fuji is being respectful.

**5-**This is a real tradition for a daisho. A katana-kake is simply a stand in which one would place a katana on upon entering a building or room. The side sword is never removed and a samurai would most likely wear it wherever he went, even to sleep at night.

**6-**Princes in this story are the leaders of certain cities. Seishun is the capital city and although it is where the royal family lives it also has a Prince, Tezuka.

Please review and tell me your thoughts. Please be aware that any information I gathered during my research came from a sometimes unreliable source, so if you notice a mistake please inform me and I will correct it as soon as I can. The main action begins in the next chapter which I hope to have out very soon. Thank-you for reading, please come again.


	2. Not to be Trifled With

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter

**Chapter Two: Not to be Trifled With**

Echizen Ryoma leaned against a tree as he waited outside the main building of the Seigaku Racquets. Glancing up at the clouds rolling in, he thought back on his trial and wondered what would become of his life now. The task he preformed wasn't exactly that difficult, but he knew his means of completing it were watched closely by the Racquets judging him. If he had put one foot an unnecessary inch out of place he might be pushed back into the so called 'freshmen' group. That would be a dishonor to him beyond anything else. Training groups were below him.

He was confident though that his abilities were of a high caliber and relaxed easily against the tree. As the first raindrop fell, he remembered how stunned the viewers were at his actions and smiled smugly. He had proved himself to them at least, and that had to have meant something.

* * *

(Three hours earlier)

"Is that all?" Ryoma drawled hearing his task. He fingered the grip on his wakizashi and sighed at the predictability of it all. Perhaps the Racquets were of a lower standard than he had thought. He'd been led to a small, barren room in the Racquet training quarters and asked to wait for someone to inform him of what he had to accomplish. After waiting for a good half hour which Ryoma found fully needless and bothersome, a man had walked in dressed in the rich blues, reds, and whites that represented Seigaku with a strange hairstyle that was shaven in the back with loose bangs in the front, another pointless aspect of the Seishun area. At least the information he had given was to the point, if not ridiculous.

The man in question held back a smirk at the rookie's assurance in himself. "You do realize that you will be required to face a full-fledged Racquet, right?"

"Of course, but I had hoped it would have been one of the more renowned ones. I've never even heard of this 'Momoshiro'-san." Ryoma picked over the red and white sash holding his prized weapons on him impassively. An unknown Racquet meant a new Racquet with little experience, and one that would be easy to handle.

"He's our youngest member, true, but he is not someone you should underestimate, Echizen-san."

The response took the young man off guard and he glanced at the man questionably. "'Our' youngest member? Are you a Racquet as well then?" The man had seemed simple enough, but now that Ryoma looked over him he could clearly see the well-built frame and scars of a Racquet fighter. He mentally knocked himself in the head for missing that, as in battle not 

knowing your opponent's identity could be fatal. He'd have to be more cautious in the future if he wanted to make a good name for himself here.

"I am indeed. My name is Oishi Shuichiro, a natural spells-man."

"Vampire?" Ryoma questioned with a wary gaze. He'd heard of natural spells-men before, un-human beings with gifted magical abilities on a sorcerer's level, but this was his first time meeting one. The ones he had heard about though were all vicious vampires and were-cats from bedtime stories his mother used to tell him when he was younger and judging from Oishi-san's lack of ears meant that the former had to hold true. Truth be told, when Ryoma was a child those vampire stories had always scared him and even today he didn't like to hear about them.

Oishi smiled and walked over to the door. Ignoring Ryoma's question and stares he said, "When the clock behind you reads half-past two, please come out to the fighting arena. Do not come sooner or later or you will be disqualified, and until then you may warm-up in your preferred method here. Good luck, I'll be watching and wishing you well."

Once alone, Ryoma pulled out his katana and did as he was told. He could feel adrenaline pumping through his body at the thought of the upcoming fight and smiled. The rush was always exhilarating and was what he lived for. He couldn't remember a time when he did not know the feel of a sword in his hands or the feeling of swinging it through the air with perfected ease. The skills needed to become a successful swordsman had always come easily to him and always would, which was why he would become a Racquet in no time at all.

Thoughts like these pooled together in his mind as he made his way out to the fighting arena at the given time. The area was not incredibly large, only about a hundred yards or so in every direction, and was circular in shape with seats set up high around it another fifty feet back marked off with a wooden railing to keep the audience from any harm. The ground was a hard type of dirt with loose stones cropping up every here and there which Ryoma reminded himself to keep watch of. It would do him no good to trip on one during the fight after all.

Although the stands could seat around a good two hundred, only about thirty sat there now. Ryoma recognized the few Racquets he had met along with some of the ones he had not seated high up in the Queen's loft. Counting seven faces, he looked back at the gate across from him to see the eighth Racquet walk out with a katana in hand. The man was tall and well-built with combed back black hair that got short in the back. Judging from his cocky stance Ryoma's suspicions of a lack of experience was grounded and he posed to begin.

Before they could though, Prince Tezuka stood and made an announcement. "In this fight there shall be no life lost and the winner shall be the fighter who cannot continue first. Fight well and good luck."

Tezuka took his seat and Oishi stood. "Okay, when I count to three the match shall begin!" He cleared his throat and started. "One, two, three!"

Ryoma wasted no time in removing his katana from his sash and charging. Apparently he took the Racquet by surprise, but he did manage to block his blow successfully anyway. Steel grated on steel before Ryoma yanked his right hand back and struck again. Momoshiro dodged it and jumped backwards quickly to avoid the next one.

"Whoa kid, you're not half bad!" Momoshiro commented as he carried on his defensive strategy. He pulled back once more and in a second's pause said, "But you aren't going to beat me!" In quick succession he jumped into the air, sword ready and sliced down onto Ryoma.

Ryoma stumbled at such a strong attack and deflected it quickly. "Mada mada dane."

Momoshiro chuckled to himself as he kept the offensive. Somehow he managed to leap into the air again and this time when he hit Ryoma's sword it was knocked clearly out of his hands. Ryoma froze as the sharp steel rested against his neck. "Is that so?" Momoshiro smirked.

"Hi-yah!" Ryoma yanked out his wakizashi so quickly barely anyone in the audience could catch the movement. His opponent surely didn't see it coming and was knocked backwards as the sword rammed into his own. Ryoma reached down for his katana as Momoshiro regained his composure and rested his sword down onto Ryoma's wakizashi keeping it struck into the ground.

"You can't fight me that way, better give up now before you get hurt."

"Mada mada dane," Ryoma smirked bringing his katana around with his left hand and striking the opposing daito away. (1) The crowd gasped as he effectively used both swords to block off Momoshiro's astonished attacks. In a stunning display no one there had ever seen before, Ryoma sliced with his swords in tandem and quickly disposed of Momoshiro's katana.

Panting from where he lay on the ground, the Racquet raised his hand in defeat. "There's no use going against a rare Nito-ryu fighter." (2)

Ryoma replaced his weapons in his sash and helped the fallen fighter up as Oishi announced the winner. "It was an honor to fight you, Momoshiro-sama."

"Please, call me Momo-chan and the honor was all mine. I can't believe you can fight so well though! You must show me some tricks sometime." The older grinned, fetching his katana from the ground and leading Ryoma to the main gate. "Although I must admit, my preferred weapon is a tanto." He winked at the small rookie playfully.

Ryoma glanced away slightly pink. He felt slightly unsure of himself around the older man now that the fight was over and he couldn't explain why. "Then you should stick with the tanto. Fighting with an unfamiliar weapon could get you in trouble."

"I know, I know, but Tezuka-sama wants me to know how to use katana as well for tournaments just in case." He paused his walking as his stomach growled. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I'm hungry; I'll see you around Echizen. I can't wait until you're a Racquet so we can spar again." He waved and hurried off somewhere. As he did, Ryoma noticed with a smile that Momo favored one leg over the other, the reason being the white bandages wrapped around it that Ryoma missed during the fight. Now he definitely couldn't wait to verse the Racquet again.

He was approached shortly afterward by a timid trainee who told him politely to wait outside the Racquet training house. He yawned and did so, and that's where he found himself now waiting for the verdict. He kicked at a rock and hugged the wild oak with his back more as the rain fell harder. Ryoma sighed and wished they'd hurry up, or he'd catch a cold and that would do no good.

Thankfully the doors opened just then and Oishi waved him inside. Ryoma stepped in and glanced around at the room. It was as plain as the small room he had been asked to wait in before, but was a lot larger and contained a wide, semi-circular table that looked to have been hastily thrown together for this occasion. Otherwise the room was basically an inside training ground.

He stood at the center of the space the table created and looked everyone there in the eye. All eight Racquets sat observing him, even the still-hungry looking Momo. Ryoma couldn't help the smile that leapt to his lips at seeing him, but he forced it away as he turned to face the ever-serious Prince. He raised his shoulders and bowed respectively.

"Echizen Ryoma," The deep tone said as the named stood straight again. "After observing you in combat, the Racquets have unanimously decided to bestow upon you our title, congratulations." Ryoma nodded in the same seriousness as a strange red-headed were-cat cheered before being shushed by a look from Oishi. Once the room was silent again Tezuka continued, "I look forward to what you will do for Seigaku, Echizen Ryoma. Dismissed."

Unlike their serious comrade, several of the Racquets leapt up to congratulate him and to introduce themselves. Ryoma was in a whirl and hardly caught most of what was being said to him, and was thankful when Oishi pulled him from the mass to lead him to his new quarters in the palace.

As they walked, Oishi informed him of his new duties. "Training is from one to five every day; you are not allowed to miss it unless you have a very good excuse. We hold periodical tournament and you are required to participate in them as well. Meals are held in the main dining room on the first floor, a servant will fetch you for the first few days until you get in the habit. Other than that I think you'll be just fine here. Any questions?" Oishi stopped in front of a tall wooden door at the end of a long hallway.

Ryoma shook his head. "I'm fine, thank-you."

Oishi smiled, and much to Ryoma's chagrin revealed two small pointy fangs. "Inside here are your rooms. I'm glad you joined use, Echizen-kun. Please stay well and come to me if you have any trouble."

"I will thank-you Oishi-sama." Ryoma watched him leave than went inside to investigate his new quarters. So far his new life was going just as he had imagined. He couldn't wait to see what surprises Seigaku would have for him in the future.

* * *

**1-**A daito is a long sword, such as a katana.

**2-**Nito-ryu is the 'two sword style'. It's a rare sword style sometimes used in kendo and this style is without a doubt where 'Samurai' Nanjiro named his tennis style from.

**A/N:** I realize that I use honorifics half hazardly. Please forgive me for this. I choose the ones that I believe the character speaking feels about the one thier addressing. Do not comment on it for I'm sticking with my methods.

**Next Chapter:** Fuji will be focused with a bit of Golden Pair fluff for your enjoyment. Please review. Thank-you, please come again.


	3. The Last Bit of Peace

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter

**A/N:** By the way, reviews would be nice.

**Chapter Three: The Last Bit of Peace**

At the young age of twenty-five, Fuji Syuusuke was one of the world's youngest and most gifted sorcerers. He'd been a Racquet since the age of twenty and his skills had only increased from that point on. Fuji had won the tri-area tournament twice in his career, been named a Queen's sorcerer at twenty-two, and was named a Lord by the Sorcerer's Alliance of Tenis shortly after that. Respect was given to him graciously by everyone.

The only problem anyone could ever say they had about the young tensai would be his conniving attitude toward everything he did in life. One could never quite hold a conversation with him without feeling as if Fuji had another one of his schemes going on in the back of his mind as well. Every word that flew from his mouth might not be exactly what it sounded like. No on truly minded this little quirk about the sorcerer because Fuji's plans never held any bad intentions. It was always in fun even if it was slightly unnerving. The plans kept him smiling and in a good attitude all the time even when he was in battle.

Which was naturally the reason why not a soul, besides his family when he was young, had ever seen the gentle man cry. Kikumaru Eiji was most certainly surprised then when he decided to take a short walk through the Queen's garden and stumbled upon the tensai shedding tears by the fountain. Unsure if he should disturb his friend's privacy, he waited by a weeping willow for a few minutes trying to decide what he should do. Something had to have gone horribly wrong for the usual upbeat man to be crying, and especially since those tears dripped from glazed over, unseeing eyes that nearly broke Eiji's heart.

Finally he could take it no longer and approached his dear friend. "Fuji…what's wrong?"

The sorcerer snapped out of his thought's and quickly wiped all evidence of his tears from his face with his sleeve and glanced up at the red head. "Nothing that need concern you Eiji, but thank-you so much for asking."

Eiji took a seat beside him with a frown. "Is it that bad?"

"No, it's just something that has been on my mind for awhile that I can't seem to get away from." Fuji sighed, pushing the fine silk sleeves he wore up to his elbows to allow the fresh breeze that washed through the garden to cool them down. He gave Eiji a brisk smile to dispel any more fears his friend may have and stood. "Let's head to dinner, shall we?"

Although not fully convinced, Eiji bounced to his feet at the mention of dinner. "Yes, I'm starved! I spent most of the day training with Oishi!" His tail swished happily in the wind as he bounded up the steps that led inside the palace. Fuji followed at a slower pace with a true smile. Eiji always had a knack for cheering him up, even if the bakeneko didn't mean too.

Dinner at the Seigaku palace was always a delightful treat to all who were present. The food was prepared by top chefs from around the region and served upon the grandest china there was to offer. The dining hall glittered with the diamonds embedded into the marble plated walls and ceiling giving the entire room an unearthly atmosphere. The most impressive sight of all was the Racquet's table at the head of the room, carved from a single great oak tree that had once been grown by a powerful kitsune. Ornate carvings of mythical and wild creatures decorated it and on special occasions they would be enchanted to move about.

For all its splendor and glory, Fuji took his seat at the table with an unimpressed posture. He had sat at this exact spot and viewed those exact sights so many times in his life that the magical quality they possessed had worn off. The only thing in the hall that caught his eye was sitting two chairs down from him patiently waiting for dinner to be served. For Fuji this meant that he could watch him out of the corner of his eye for the longest time and not have to worry about being caught. On this particular day however his eyes remained downcast on his plate as he ate in silence.

"Fuji are you alright? You don't look so well this evening. Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Oishi asked with concern on his right, his hand instinctively going to Fuji's forehead to check his temperature. The comment drew the Prince's attention as well and Fuji smiled grandly to soothe their fears.

"I'm perfectly fine Oishi-san, just musing about my garden as the rains have picked up once more. I'm afraid it'll be washed away." Fuji replied with an easy lie. His mind just seemed to supply him with the stories these days as he hardly had to try at all. It stung his heart knowing he had to fool those so close to him, but he had no choice. If they ever found out what was really bothering him…

"I'm sure it'll be fine!" Oishi said relieved. "Cheer up; there are more important things to be worrying about now anyway." He glanced tentatively at the Prince before his eyes focused on the red-head three seats down from him. His eyes glinted with his usual worry, but now Fuji noticed something more as well.

"What should I be worrying about exactly then?" Fuji replied. "Are you and Eiji having another lover's spat?" His smile curved a bit into more of a smirk as he added the last bit.

Oishi's head whipped around quickly. With a light blush he shook his head. "No! What would make you say that, we aren't lovers! That teasing of yours is going to get you in trouble one day. I was talking about the new recruit."

Fuji kept the smirk in place, finding the utmost joy in flustering his long time friend. "So then you weren't just giving Eiji a loving look of worry? I mean it's understandable with the full moon so close."

The vampire's face heated up just bit more as he ducked his head in embarrassment. "Of course I worry about him, but no more than anyone else. He's strong enough and has dealt with the moon numerous times before this, so it should go pretty smoothly. I'm much more worried now about the tourn-" Oishi quickly stuffed a piece of lettuce into his mouth to cover his slip.

"About the what? I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

"Nothing, I shouldn't have said anything at all." Oishi shot the Prince an apologetic look and went back to his meal in silence.

Fuji glanced between the two unsure before shrugging it off. If I was important enough it would be announced in due time. For now he had to straighten out his own matters. He glanced at the object of his pain before finishing up his salad. It would do no good to brood anymore here and cause his friend's to worry after all. Instead he focused his concentration on the conversation taking place on his left between the new recruit and the two other youngest members.

"Self-taught magic is useful at times though, you have to see that! C'mon!" Momoshiro proclaimed loudly at the small teen beside him. "I mean, what if you're caught in a storm with no matches and you need a fire quickly? What would you do then?"

Ryoma picked over his food with a shrug. "I'll never be in that situation, so it's no use wondering about what ifs. Besides, you're a swordsman, how much magic could you possibly know?"

Momo was taken aback. "…Enough…"

"Fshhuu, none at all."

Momo glared at the lanky man beside him. "Shut it Mamushi! I know how to light fires at least!"

"Don't call me that!" The man responded darkly. "It's Kaidoh for the last time! And fire spells are useless." Something slithered underneath the dark blue bandana he wore on his head causing Momo to jump a bit.

"Oishi-san said you couldn't bring your snakes with you to meals!"

"Fshhuu,"

Fuji smiled at the bickering and turned away. Knowing them it would lead to a full blown fight outside in the training grounds and Oishi and Eiji would have to go out and break it up as always. Some things never changed around there. What intrigued him the most was how the new guy was acting. He didn't seem one bit put off at sitting for the first time at the Racquet table or witnessing a dark green snake slither out from under Kaidoh's typical bandanna. Never before had Fuji ever witnessed such a confident person before. Well, actually now that he thought about it he had.

His eyes traveled back to Prince Tezuka. The rookie and he were a lot alike in that little could faze them. Fuji had tried a number of times to get past that unmoving aura the Prince possessed and had failed on every attempt. He sighed deeply. Now he was lying to himself. Something had to be done about this before more of his life became affected by his hiding the truth. He had gotten past that and seen a side of Tezuka few had ever seen, and yet…

The Prince didn't know it.

* * *

(The promised GP fluff for your enjoyment)

"Nya, Oishi watch this!"

The vampire had hardly turned around before a high flipping bakeneko landed gracefully in front of him. Eiji grinned brightly and did a cart wheel to show off some more. Oishi sighed with a small smile at his friend's antics. They were out on the training field developing their skills. Tournaments frequently held subcategories for two-on-two fights, and Oishi and Eiji were Seigaku's best. They were both natural spells-men and complimented each other's powers perfectly.

"Eiji careful! The full moon is tomorrow, you don't want to injure yourself before that again!" Oishi called out as Eiji somersaulted over a spiked log and over a slim wire that was used for balance practice.

Eiji smiled more as he repeated the trick backwards. "Don't worry about me Oishi! I can do it! Hoi hoi! See!" He cart wheeled over to him, his tail balancing him out as he did so. "Don't worry about me so much, nya!"

"I can't help it…" Oishi replied using a quick wave of his hand to produce a small patch of grass for the were-cat to tumble onto. "You're always doing something dangerous after all and with the moon tomorrow night…"

"Moon shmoon, I can take it!"

"You say that now and tomorrow you'll regret it. Like always," Oishi said pointedly. He helped his friend up and picked a few leaves out of the red hair and ears. "Plus you always get so dirty tumbling around out here…"

Eiji laughed and pulled away. He made a 'v' with his hand and grinned. "Nya, I'm a cat! I can do what I want! Besides, it's not like I'm up on the wire today! I'm on the ground like I said I would be. And anyway, we're supposed to be practicing!" He pouted and tugged at Oishi's sleeve.

Oishi held back a blush at the cute sight. Sometimes it really was hard to say no to Eiji, and today his control was gone. "Fine…we'll practice." Eiji cheered and ran across the field to his position as Oishi watched him with a small smile.

Fuji hadn't been wrong the night before at dinner. Oishi was always dreadfully worried about his partner around the full moon. Well, he was always worried about him, but at those times the worrying peaked. If Eiji were anyone else Oishi would court him, but Eiji was Eiji and bakeneko had a tendency to mate for life. Oishi was only twenty-six and he still wasn't sure if he was ready for that kind of commitment. Plus their positions were so precarious and he could be killed at anytime. He couldn't bear to put Eiji through any kind of sorrow after all.

With a soft sigh he wove a quick magic net with his fingers and lifted it up into the air to catch the ghostly orb Eiji had tossed at him. Sometimes he found it so unfair to be in love with a were-cat of all people, but then again that's what made Eiji so interesting. Oishi watched with awe every time his friend performed a death-defying leap with ease or climbed up the practice field's walls to do a back flip off of them in attack mode like he'd just did. The sight was entrancing.

"Oishi stop spacing out!" Eiji called as he landed a hit to Oishi's leg with another orb. Luckily the orb was just a decoy one and did no damage, but it did sting a little on impact knocking Oishi out of his thoughts.

The vampire shook his head and put his mind back into the fight. Eiji was standing twenty feet from him all smiles, so Oishi knew something was up. Quickly he ducked to the side as a surprise orb flew from behind him. Eiji laughed as he caught it and leapt into the air ready to toss it back. Oishi recognized the move and spun another net around him for protection.

Sure enough Eiji yelled out, "Kikumaru Beam!" A purplish orb spun wildly at Oishi, but was bounced back by the net. Oishi took this time to create his own florescent white orb to throw at the cat. Eiji ducked, but since he was still hanging in the air when the orb bounced back it whacked him on the side. He made a cry of surprise and fell to the Earth.

"No fair Oishi! You told me you wouldn't use any moon volleys!"

"And you said no Kikumaru beams." Oishi pointed out in return as he kneeled to check out Eiji's injury. The spot looked fine, but Oishi ran his fingers over it just in case. "It feels okay, but maybe we should put something on it just in case."

"I'm fine!" Eiji whined pulling away. "I don't want any of Inui's goo on me!"

Oishi sighed and placed a hand to his forehead. "Fine, but we're done for today. I don't want to risk any more injuries to you right now."

Eiji pouted once more and his tail flicked irritably in the wind. "Meanie…I'm not a doll. I've gotten much worse than that before a full moon and you know it! You baby me too much." His attention was adverted by a butterfly soaring past his face and he swatted at it playfully although he let it get away.

"I know, and I'm sorry for that." Oishi placed a hand gently on Eiji's arm to draw his attention back to him. "You're my partner after all…"

"Yeah yeah, but you could still lighten up a little bit!" Eiji replied and a bright smile returned to his face. "It is sweet though, thanks." He kissed Oishi quickly on the cheek before turning around to run to the entrance. "Come on Oishi! It's almost dinner time!"

Oishi held his cheek with a light blush and followed after slowly. Maybe he would court him after all…

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long to post. Fuji is so difficult to write! I'm still not exactly happy with this chapter though. I'm trying to write it without giving too much away, which is like impossible! This chapter is such filler and I hate it… (I HATE fight scenes if you can tell how badly I write them…)

By the way, I need a good strong summary for this story. The one I have now is bad. Please help me! Thanks, and I also need reviews, so please do that as well!

**Next chapter:** The Grand Tournament is announced and some more of Ryoma and Momo's relationship is developed along with more GP fluff, because I love it. And maybe a few more secrets about Fuji will be revealed…Thank-you, please come again.


	4. The Announcement

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter

**A/N:** REVIEW!

**Chapter Four: The Announcement**

Ryoma had taken to the Seishun way of life quite quickly. Every morning he would awake at seven (sleep in until eight when the servant came to fetch him), take a bath in the Racquet's private bathroom, dress for the day, and be down in the dining hall by nine for breakfast. After that he'd see Oishi-sama for his lessons concerning the Great War, Seigaku's history, Racquet etiquette, and various other things the vampire figured he needed to know. Lunch was served at twelve followed by daily training, dinner at six, and free time before bed.

The only part of the day he found truly interesting though was training. He couldn't wait to feel the grip of his katana in his hand again and to spar with his fellow Racquets. Just watching them in action though was enough to keep his mind racing for hours. Never before had he ever seen so many talented fighters in one arena before, never mind the variety of attacks and talents. Soon he was able to pinpoint each Racquets specialty with accuracy to plan ways of defense should he ever be required to battle them.

The swordsmen were easy to counter attack and Seigaku had three besides him. Momoshiro used his size and strength to get his opponent in a corner, but he seemed to have a knack for underestimating them and didn't have a good defensive side. Kawamura was even stronger than Momo and became quite aggressive when he held his odachi. (1) Ryoma secretly feared ever having to verse him knowing he could easily be overpowered if he didn't watch what he was doing carefully. Luckily for him Kawamura also specialized in the ono, a large axe that he carried with ease, so he wasn't that talented with a sword. Both Momo and Kawamura also competed in hand-to-hand combat. The last swordsman on the Seigaku Racquets was the Prince, but Ryoma had yet to see him in action, so he couldn't tell what kind of a style he used.

There were two natural spells-men in Seigaku, Kikumaru and Oishi. Kikumaru was extraordinarily flexible being a bakeneko and was sometime so quick Ryoma had trouble telling just exactly where he was at times. As with most natural spells-men he produced orbs to fight with and usually made them purple which Ryoma found ridiculous as they were easier to spot. Oishi on the other hand used a more tactical approach to battle. While Kikumaru leapt around whimsically, Oishi was in the background carefully judging where his next move should come from. His orbs where either white or transparent most of the time and he used them with pinpoint accuracy. They made a perfect combination and Ryoma was once more glad that the likelihood of battling them was slim to none as he only fought alone.

One summoner presided in the ranks. His name was Kaidoh and used a jatai, a snake transformed from an obi, or in this case Kaidoh's bandanna, in most of his attacks. He was a quiet, ill tempered sort of man and Ryoma tried to avoid him if he could. Other than the snakes Kaidoh used nunchuks or a tanto to fight with. Ryoma knew he could easily get the upper hand in a fight if Kaidoh stuck to the tanto. Kaidoh also seemed to have an everlasting rivalry with Momo when it came to the tanto and the two could often be found arguing.

Inui was the only poison-tactician on the team. He used different combinations of poisons to create deadly tipped darts and exploding bombs. Ryoma had fought him the second day he had arrived and won by a close margin. The explosions and smog almost over whelmed him, but somehow he tricked Inui and won. Besides the poisons Inui was also known for collecting data on everyone, Racquet or not, and spouted it out during conversations for all to know. The numerous percentages and facts gave Ryoma a headache.

Finally there was the sorcerer, Fuji. As with all sorcerers, it was difficult to tell just what exactly he was going to use next. Ryoma did know that if he ever fought with the man and Fuji's eyes opened he'd better beware. That meant that he was going to use his specialty attacks which were often deadly. Even worse was that Fuji schemed like no other and used tricks not only in battle, which made Ryoma constantly nervous around him. Besides that Fuji had a strange affinity for cacti and strange foods, even Inui's latest power drinks which even the Prince could barely stomach Ryoma had been told. Definitely someone he didn't want to mess with.

During one practice session Ryoma also met the rookies. A group of three boys and two girls just couldn't seem to get enough of him and he avoided them like no other. One of the girls though happened to be the Princess of Seigaku and seemed to pop up everywhere blushing as she caught sight of him and spluttering hellos and congrats at every opportunity. Ryoma wished he could just kill her and be done with it at times.

At the present though, Ryoma was sitting at lunch beside Momo quite confused. His daily routine had been interrupted. Quite a few of the Racquets were missing and had been so since breakfast. Only he, Momo, Kaidoh, and Fuji were present. The Prince sometimes skipped meals, so that wasn't a problem, but he couldn't figure out where the others had gone to. He hadn't even seen Oishi-sama for his lessons that morning. Ryoma picked at his potatoes before finally questioning Momo about it. The older man chewed for a bit before answering with a small smile.

"Last night was a full moon. This happens every month, so get used to it."

"What does that mean?" Ryoma asked still not understanding what exactly was going on. Seriously, sometimes it seemed to him that everyone at Seishun just expected him to know things like he'd lived there his whole life, like most of the others. It was really starting to get annoying.

Momo chuckled quietly. "Oh right, you've never met a were-cat before! Every full moon Eiji transforms into his natural state, a cat. It hurts a bit, not a whole lot don't get upset, so Oishi is with him worrying like crazy and Inui's there to check over any injuries he may have gotten. They'll be back by dinner."

Ryoma nodded with an 'oh' and went back to his meal. The new facts made sense really and he put the matter aside. If it didn't affect the team's overall health it wasn't important. As he cut into a new potato a new presence made itself know to his left. He glanced over and almost jumped seeing the ever smiling Fuji by the edge of the table.

"Can I help you Fuji-dono?" Ryoma asked suspiciously. It wasn't everyday after all that the tensai approached him, and when he did it usually didn't end well.

"Saa, I was just wondering why you decided to become a Racquet, Echizen. Have you always wanted to become one?" Fuji asked lightly, slumping a bit to cross his arms across the table top and rest his head on top of them.

"No, I just got the invite and decided it was worth a try." Ryoma replied still suspicious. He didn't think he'd ever truly trust the tensai with what Momo had told him about Fuji's tricks. Plus he couldn't understand why Fuji thought now was a good time to question him. Couldn't he see he was eating and didn't want to be bothered?

"Interesting...did you find it hard to leave your significant other back home then?"

Ryoma almost chocked on the piece of food in his mouth. He swallowed quickly and said calmly and trying not to blush as he did so, "I don't have a significant other back home." Which was completely true, seeing as Ryoma spent all of his time training and didn't have time for girls. They would just get in his way anyhow.

Fuji's smile seemed to grow with more mirth and Ryoma fidgeted a little under it. "Really, but you're such an attractive young man! I'd have thought you'd have girls on you all the time. Sakuno-chan certainly thinks so." He nodded to where the Princess was watching them from her place at the Royal table across the hall. Ryoma ignored the comment and went back to eating.

Beside him Momo had taken interest in the conversation and turned away from Kaidoh whom he had been bothering. "Echizen has a girlfriend? Why didn't you tell me?" He asked Ryoma prodding him in the side with his index finger.

"She's not my girlfriend," The young man replied blandly. "I don't even like her."

"Oh!" Fuji exclaimed standing up straight again as if a thought had suddenly struck him. Ryoma highly doubted that, as the tensai seemed to have this conversation planned out ahead. He really dreaded what was about to come out of Fuji's mouth as well if the smirk he was giving him meant anything at all. "Then girls must not be your thing, is that right? Where there boys all over you back home then?"

Ryoma wanted to sink under the table and die because of the blush that plastered his cheeks at the remark. Momo's amused chuckled weren't helping either. "No! There was no one all over me."

That didn't seem to satisfy the sorcerer as he continued his badgering. "So then were you the one all over them?"

Ryoma groaned in aggravation and pushed his chair away from the table so he could stand. "I wasn't all over them, and they weren't all over me. There has always been and always will be no one. Leave me alone." He turned and walked out of the hall willing his face to turn back to its natural color again.

"Was that necessary Fuji? I think you just embarrassed him to no end." Momo remarked watching the retreating form.

"Saa, I was just curious. I wanted to know if you had any competition to worry about," Fuji responded and went on his way before the newly flushing man could reply.

"Fuji! What did you mean by that?! Fuji!" Momo yelled after him anyway, even if the sorcerer was already gone from earshot. Grumbling he slouched in his chair and finished up his meal, ignoring Kaidoh's amused hisses.

Outside Ryoma prepared for training by wiping his katana down with a smooth cloth. He stood once he had decided it was clean enough and gave a test swing to feel its balance before attacking the thick wooden post nearby. The pole was enchanted and the sharp steel only made a light gash on its surface. In quick succession faster than many could see he created ten more and drew his wakizashi with his right hand to double the marks in seconds. His mind forgot the humiliating event from earlier as it concentrated on attacking the fake enemy. Ryoma smiled at the thrill of it and was too far gone into the mood to notice the figure approaching him.

"Keep your head up and don't bend your elbow so much and you'll hit it a lot easier,"

Ryoma whirled around at the voice. Seeing who it was he nodded. "Thanks heika,"

The Prince watched him resume his training with the new advice and nodded at the improvement. He stood there for a while longer observing as the rest of the group entered the yard, including a yawning Eiji who slumped onto a bench shortly afterward. Ryoma watched out of the corner of his eye as Tezuka walked away from him to discuss something with Oishi. Now alone he upped his game and attacked the pole stronger.

An hour later and he took a break. He took a seat beside the sleeping bakeneko and wiped the sweat from his eyes as he watched another storm roll in above him. He hoped they wouldn't have to move into the indoor training ground as it was too small to accomplish anything. He glanced at the sleeping acrobat and realized it was the first time he'd ever seen him perfectly still. Some part of Ryoma's mind always pictured the cat moving, even in his sleep. He shrugged the thought off and watched Kaidoh and Inui spar for a bit before getting up and returning to his practice.

He didn't get a chance to as Oishi called them all together. Ryoma found this highly odd as training still had two more hours to go. He walked over to the rest of them with his usual calm demeanor even if inside he was a bit peeved at the interruption. He took his place beside Momo and waited to see what Oishi wanted.

"I'm sure all of you have heard a least one of the rumors flying around these days, and I'm about to clear all that up," Oishi began. Ryoma glanced at the others as they all seemed to perk-up at the news, even the still drowsy Eiji who was leaning on Fuji for support. Ryoma had not in fact heard any rumors, but that might be because he didn't socialize too much. From the way his peers livened up by Oishi's statement they must have been some rumors.

"People are talking about a new tournament to be held right here in Seigaku, a tournament that will rival all others we've held in the past." Ryoma brightened up at those words as well. Oishi grinned at them all, happy to be giving them the news. "And they're right. In three months the Grand Tournament will commence right here for the first time. All the regions will compete, and the winning region will be given a prize."

"What's the prize?" Momo asked curiously. "I mean, who'd be supplying it?"

Oishi glanced at the Prince before shrugging. "The Royals aren't ready to divulge that information yet, sorry."

Before anyone could protest, Tezuka stepped forward. Everyone grew quiet respectively as he spoke. "This tournament will not only be our chance to show the world how strong we are, but also how courteous we are. The other Racquet teams will be arriving in two months, and I want all of you to be on your best behavior. Any disrespect to them will be unforgivable, understand?"

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' from the group and Oishi dismissed them once more to return to training. Ryoma observed how everyone had upped their game now that a tournament had been announced and noticed he too was doing the same. His strokes were just a bit faster and the sword hit the wood harder every time. If this was how training was going to be every day until then, Ryoma hoped for a tournament all the time.

* * *

Oishi nervously fingered the red rose behind his back. The strong white door in front of him seemed so menacing now that he was standing in front of it. He took a deep breath and placed the flower on the door along with a note and charmed them to stick there. He knocked twice and scurried away. Halfway down the hall the impulse to run back and grab the items surged through his body. Oishi stopped and turned back, but it was too late. He ducked behind a pillar quickly as a red-headed bakeneko opened the door and noticed the gift. The vampire turned bright red from embarrassment.

The kyuketsuki (2) swallowed down his fears and dared a glance. A happy smile crossed his face seeing Eiji's reaction. The were-cat was bouncing happily and twirling the rose in his hand. Oishi sighed in relief as Eiji went back into his room grinning. The vampire walked away with a smile.

Phase one of courting Kikumaru Eiji complete.

When the winds are low on clear nights at Seigaku, magic can be felt bristling through the air sometimes. On one of these nights when the yosei (3) were flitting about at their brightest a figure could be seen approaching the fountain, a bamboo pipe in hand. Fuji Syuusuke sat on the cool marble edging and looked up at the glistening stars and the few yosei that flew overhead. He clutched the pipe tighter and looked back down at it with a forlorn frown.

"Kuda-gitsune, I need your wisdom," He whispered to the ancient bamboo. (4) He shut his eyes feeling the spirit's presence. "Will this tournament lead to my greatest fears as I am feeling it shall?"

A soft voice emitted from the pipe and spoke in an ancient tongue that not even the yosei around him understood anymore. Fuji nodded his head at the answer and stood. He slipped back to his quarters puzzling over the words for quite some time before falling into a dreamless sleep brought along by guilt.

Odachi- a longer than normal katana.

Kyuketsuki- Japanese vampire.

Yosei- Japanese for fairy.

Kuda-gitsune- a small fox-like creature used by sorcerers summoned in bamboo pipes to answer questions.

**A/N:** Once more, sorry for the long update. I have a friend fresh out of the hospital and have been over at her house for quite some time. Forgive me please! I have also delayed this update because of lack of reviews. I'm getting a bunch of hits yet few actual reviews. What's wrong with that picture? The more I get guys the faster I'm motivated to type!

Also, I'm on the look-out for a beta. I've checked the listed ones on the site, but all I've contacted have yet to reply and it's been weeks. Either a recommendation or an offer is fine.

**Next Chapter:** Preparations for the tournament start and a kiss…but between whom? And the first few of another kingdom's Racquets show up early. Thank-you, please come again.


	5. Trusting

**Disclaimer: **In first chapter

**A/N:** I had some remarks about how this story focuses on Ryoma a lot even if it is a Fuji/Tezuka story. I'm sorry about that, but the first few chapters had to be to get the plot going. This chapter an onward will have a lot more Fuji/Tezuka action, I promise, although there will still be some Ryoma oriented chapters for plots sake.

And here are all of their current ages in this story in case you're wondering. Tezuka- 26, Fuji-25, Ryoma-18, Momo-22, Kawamura-24, Inui-25, Kaidoh-22, Eiji-25, Oishi-26 Oh, and finally appearing are Yuuta, who's 23, and Mizuki, who's 24.

Oh, and for the couple squeamish there's some Yuuta/Mizuki here. Sorry, I couldn't help myself.

Now on with the chapter! And review!!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Trusting**

A month came and went at the Seishun Palace and the Racquets were in an almost constant training mode. Day in and day out a fighter could be found on the training grounds almost every hour of the day. Even when not training, the Racquets were mentally preparing themselves for the trials to come. Tensions ran high among the recruits as well, for if a Racquet were injured from then until the tournament one of them would be a replacement. One Racquet in particular seemed to be feeling the pressure, and not who most would expect. Ryoma was taking to the pre-tournament anxieties just fine. It was Fuji Syuusuke that seemed to be having trouble.

One morning before breakfast the sorcerer was standing in front of his mirror looking paler than he had a month before. He ran a hand down his silk blouse and straightened it out before casting a quick charm over himself. Instantly his complexion improved drastically, but a small frown still graced his features. He checked himself over once more before heading out to the main dining room.

The first person he came across was Kawamura right outside the Racquet's quarter's hallway. Fuji smiled briskly at him and they walked up the flight of stairs to the upper floor. This was a usual routine of theirs, a way to catch up on things without the noisy interruptions from the others. This morning though was spent in a comfortable silence. Both knew that the only thing really interesting happening with the other was preparations for the tournament.

In the dining hall servants were just bringing out that day's meal. Fuji took his seat beside Oishi and Kaidoh. Originally the table setting had him beside the Prince, but Oishi and Tezuka swapped seats so Tezuka could be near his advisor, Inui. Most new to the Palace found it odd that the vice-leader of the Seigaku Racquet's sat in the center of the table, but those familiar with the odd team of fighters never questioned it. Personally Fuji felt more comfortable this way, although he'd never tell anyone that.

The meal went by without incident and soon Fuji went off for his morning free time. The day was bright and sunny, so he wandered out to the gardens. He swept a hand through his light hair and perched upon a stone bench beneath a tree. A kodama materialized beside him as he gazed over the blossoming cherry trees. The place was almost heavenly. Almost. (1)

Visions of cool brown eyes with matching colored silk-like hair filled his mind. A sigh escaped his lips. Tezuka would never think of him like Fuji thought of him. Every time he laid eyes on the Prince a warm feeling tingled throughout his body and he felt as light as air, and when Fuji was granted a touch…

"What am I to do little friend?" He asked the staring tree spirit. "I can never tell him, or he'd never look at me again. I would be nothing without him." Empty eyes opened to look about the beautiful scenery around him. Everything looked bland when compared to the Prince. "I wish I had never thought of conceiving such a plan."

Suddenly he heard a commotion from the garden gates. The kodama vanished in fright, so Fuji took it upon himself to see what was going on. At the gates he saw a couple of recruits were arguing loudly, but they stopped seeing the sorcerer. One whom Fuji recognized as Arai stepped forward.

"Fuji-dono, they need you in the main hall. It's urgent sir." Arai said quickly. The other recruit nodded in agreement. Fuji thanked them for the news and hurried there. Urgent situations rarely came up, but when they did they could be expected to be pretty bad. The main hall was filled with people when he entered and he quickly spotted Eiji's red hair and ran over to him.

"Fujiko!" The bakeneko yelled spotting him. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"What's going on? Arai said it was urgent," Fuji tried to look over the crown to no avail. A few of the Racquet's could be seen, but not much else. Apparently whatever was going on had attracted every servant, staff, and visitor in the entire palace.

"A Racquet team arrived early!" Eiji said bouncing in excitement. "Seems they thought our facilities would be better to train in than their own, or so they claim. Oishi says it's because they want to size us up or something, but I don't know. What do you think Fujiko?"

Fuji didn't answer as the crowd parted for a brief second and he spotted a _very_ familiar face. "Yuuta-kun!"

Many people grew quiet as Fuji made his way over to the other team dressed in brown and white. A young man not much younger than the sorcerer himself groaned at the approach. His hair was a light brown and an 'x' shaped scar sat on his forehead. Fuji smiled widely as he stopped in front of him. Nobody said a word as he spoke.

"I've missed you Yuuta. How is St. Rudolph?"

"…it's fine."

Another member of St. Rudolph's Racquets stepped forward, twirling a strand of his dark hair with a finger. A perpetual smirk sat on his face. He had an aura of smugness around him that was only betrayed by his teammate's look of embarrassment as he spoke. "Fuji Syuusuke, I've been waiting for the chance to see you again."

Fuji sent the man a noticeable disapproving look. Most knew of the dislike he held Mizuki Hajime and those standing around him who hadn't could quickly figure that out by the way Fuji looked at him. Fuji had his reasons though. When his younger brother was just starting out as a Racquet and decided he did not wish to be a member of Seigaku any longer, Yuuta moved to the Kingdom of St. Rudolph to start over there. The departure had been a huge disgrace to Seigaku which is why many didn't speak when he arrived. At St. Rudolph Yuuta had met Mizuki and instantly formed a bond, and then Mizuki taught him _that_ move, a move which almost destroyed Yuuta's sword arm. Fuji would never forgive Mizuki for that, because he knew the sword was what Yuuta lived for, even if Fuji would have preferred he worked on his magic instead.

The other reason Fuji disliked the overly cocky Lord (2) was that Mizuki would never leave him alone, always begging for a match to show off his developing magical skills he gained upon becoming a vampire a few years before. Fuji didn't like anyone who bragged, because to him bragging was just distasteful. If a person had talent they should show it in the field, not by their tongue.

Before anymore talk could be done, the Queen appeared to greet the guests and servants flurried about to settle them into rooms and make sure they were well taken care of. Seigaku's charm and hospitality would not be forgotten even if they were early. The activity in the palace that day was almost dizzying, and Fuji quickly went to his rooms to get away. He took a seat at his desk and flipped through his notes to cure his boredom. A sigh escaped his lips and he looked out the window. Something out there caught his eyes and he hurried over to get a better view.

Fuji frowned spotting his brother and the dreadful lord strolling through the gardens below. When Yuuta had mailed him a letter last year informing him that Mizuki had begun to court him, Fuji had been quite upset. Never in a thousand years would he want his brother with that man, but Fuji knew he would never try to talk Yuuta out of it. His brother seemed to be truly happy with the vampire. Yuuta's happiness was all that mattered after all. Although if Fuji ever found out Mizuki was hurting Yuuta in any way, he wouldn't hesitate to act in the most…painful of ways.

A knock sounded on his door and he went to answer it. His breath almost hitched in his throat seeing none other than the Prince standing there. Tezuka was wearing his formal blue robes that brought out his lean figure nicely. Fuji tried not to stare, so he politely asked what he needed.

"There's to be a formal lunch in the grand ballroom to welcome the guests." Tezuka replied in his serious tone that usually sent shivers down Fuji's spine. Right now though that voice only made guilt pool in his stomach.

"Is that all Tezuka? Saa, wouldn't a servant be just as useful to deliver that information?" Fuji questioned playfully, his best smile on his face. Lying to Tezuka with his emotions would never be easy.

"I wanted to know if you were alright with Fuji Yuuta being here so early,"

Fuji chuckled lightly. Tezuka was always straight to the point. "Of course it is. Actually I'm glad he's early, it gives us time to catch up on things. Why, is this going to be a problem with the tournament so near?"

"You seem to be a bit off on your game lately Fuji and some of the others have noticed. I thought your brother's entry in this tournament was the cause of your distress is all," Tezuka said a bit concerned.

Fuji's heart rate increased at those words. He had desperately hoped no one would have noticed, especially Prince Tezuka of all people. True, he had been slacking, and he had been a bit more antisocial than he normally was, but he was trying so hard to keep things the way they were supposed to be. If the Prince was worrying the others would as well, and sooner or later they would find out…Fuji swallowed the bile rising in his throat. No, they would never find out if he had his way.

"Everything's fine heika, I'm just recovering from a very slight cold. By the weekend I'm sure I'll be up to my old self again, you'll see." Fuji smiled. Things sure were becoming difficult.

Unbeknownst to him things were about to become even more difficult as an uproar from the head of the hall drew their attention. Apparently someone without clearance was trying to get by the guards and into the Racquet's quarters. Tezuka and Fuji walked over to see why. Fuji inwardly groaned seeing that familiar cocky smirk turn his way.

"What do you want, Mizuki?" He asked a bit harsher than he should. He did not want to deal with the annoying vampire at that time. Right then all he wanted to do was curl up on his bed with a nice cup of tea and ignore the world. Unfortunately the higher powers were not going to grant his that as Mizuki finally got by the guards and walked up to him.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble, but I had to speak with you Fuji-dono," The way his lips twitched at the corners of his mouth and the way his eyes shown delightfully told Fuji he didn't care at all for the trouble he just caused and that made him sigh irritably.

"What do you want to talk about now of all times? If I heard correctly there is a banquet soon, shouldn't you be getting ready for that?"

Mizuki shrugged as he twirled a piece of his dark hair. "I could be, but I'd rather talk to you any day. Plus, this is sort of important." He dropped his hand and for once Fuji saw an honest expression on his face. Fuji nodded and waved a hand at the guards to allow the man to follow him back to his rooms. He gave a fleeting glance at the Prince as the man walked up the stairs and out of sight and held back another sigh.

Once inside his rooms Fuji turned to the man who had interrupted his time with a look that told him how much he did not want him there. "What is it already? I'm not in the mood to listen to your jabbering today. Honestly, I don't know how Yuuta puts up with you."

Mizuki cracked a small smile. "Actually Yuuta's the reason I'm here. I know you don't like me Fuji, and I just don't understand why really, I've been nothing but nice to you since we met," Fuji held back a groan at the falseness of those words, "But Yuuta really does mean a lot to me, and he's our common tie. I'd do anything for him, but first I'd like to make things right between us and do things the proper way for once."

Fuji raised a brow. In the many long years he'd known Mizuki he'd never heard him be so sincere before. Perhaps he was wrong to keep a grudge against him for what he'd done to Yuuta before. Yuuta did seem to love him, and if Mizuki was being truthful he loved Yuuta just as much in return. A little faith in his brother's judgment might just bring them back to the closeness they had when they were children as well, something Fuji missed a great deal. He nodded for Mizuki to continue.

Mizuki cleared his throat and stood awkwardly for a second before saying softly, "I convinced the team to come here early for just this purpose actually. See, I know Seigaku is Yuuta's real home and he'd want to be here for this. Fuji Syuusuke…would you allow me to take Yuuta's hand in marriage?"

Well, whatever Fuji had been expecting it certainly wasn't that. In truth, Fuji thought his brother far too young to marry when in reality he was the perfect age. Mizuki would not have been his choice of a life-partner to Yuuta anyway. But he had just promised himself to trust Yuuta's judgment, and Mizuki did look so pathetically awkward standing there waiting for an answer.

"You'd take good care of him, right?" Mizuki nodded with a small hopeful smile. "Well…Don't make a fool out of me and hurt him in anyway."

Mizuki literally jumped a little in joy. "That's a yes then?!"

Fuji nodded. "Yes,"

"Thank-you so much Fuji, I promise not to harm him and treat him as he deserves!" Mizuki bowed gratefully and ran off probably to plan things. Fuji chuckled a little and went to get clothes out for the banquet.

Yes, things were certainly becoming difficult, but amusing all the same.

* * *

"For the last time she's not my girlfriend!" Ryoma yelled angrily at the teasing tensai standing before him over the table. Most of the people in the hall turned to see what was going on, besides people like Kaidoh and Tezuka who didn't even blink an eye over it. Momoshiro was too busy laughing too hysterically to look as well, but because he was sitting right beside Ryoma it didn't matter much.

"Well I know how much you like Momo and want to call him your boyfriend, but right now she's in the way,' Fuji tsked playfully. "You need to remedy that soon, or you're going to have problems!"

Ryoma blanched a little before his face resolved itself into a glare. He ignored Momo's choking beside him and responded, "Enough of that! You're just being annoying."

Momo finally caught his breath and nodded fiercely. "Yeah! What he said!"

"Oh really? Then why are you blushing?" Fuji smiled slyly. "Saa, is it perhaps because you agree with me? Ryoma and you work so well after all." He laughed a little and walked away with a small wave.

Ryoma huffed. That Fuji was certainly going to drive him insane soon. He glanced down at the other Racquet team to take his mind off of the weird situation. The grand dining room was set at two levels, the top being where the Seigaku Racquets sat and the lower where the tables for the other teams were arranged. St. Rudolph's team looked strong alright, but Ryoma knew he could take anything they threw at him. He glanced over at Momo to ask him something and flushed when he noticed he was being stared at.

"What?"

Momo glanced away quickly. "Nothing! I was just, uh, spacing out…" He went back to eating his face slightly red. Ryoma did the same pretending the awkward silence and tension didn't exist.

On the other side of the table Oishi was having a somewhat similar situation. Inui had traded seats with him when he discovered (not by spying of course, because that's improper!) he had started to court Seigaku's resident were-cat, and while Oishi was grateful for the gesture he found the arrangement to be tedious at times. This was because Eiji would not stop _touching_ him. Before Eiji was an affection person as well, but now the bakeneko always found a way to have a hand on Oishi somehow. At that moment the redhead had his arms wrapped around the kyuketsuki's neck and was rambling on about the other team present. Oishi sighed inwardly.

"Eiji, I can't eat with you doing that, if you don't mind," Oishi said politely to his friend.

"Nya, sorry Oishi!" Eiji sprung away quickly and gave him a guilty look. "I just can't help it. It's in my nature…"

Oishi gave him a small smile. "It's fine, don't worry. Keep the attention down when we're around others though, alright? The other team is giving us weird looks."

The bakeneko pouted. "Who cares what they think? Since you're courting me I can do what I want! I can hug you lots if I want!" To prove his point he did just that. Oishi caught Kawamura's pitying stares over Eiji's shoulder and sighed out loud.

Eiji laughed and pulled back. "Hey since you're courting me can I do this then?" He leaned close and kissed him full on the mouth, earning quite a few stares from the newcomers and even a few from their own table. Oishi blushed, but did nothing to stop him. He knew courting an affectionate were-cat like Eiji was going to have issues, but they were so worth it. He smiled at that thought as Eiji nuzzled his neck with a purr.

Yep, it was completely worth it.

* * *

**1-** Kodama- A tree spirit, like in Princess Mononoke.

**2-** Mizuki is a lord because he was born into a noble family, not because he earned it like Fuji. Although try telling him that…

**A/N:** Sorry about the long update guys. I had writers block and the lack of reviews uninspired me. Then I figured, hey, someone out here likes this and I'll update for them! Who cares about reviews anyway? I'm keeping someone amused with the ideas my weird brain sends me and that's all that matters. Yep, so for all those who review thanks! And for all those that don't…well whatever.

And I'm sorry for and OOC-ness in this chapter, but hey, it's an AU; I can do as I please! Plus Mizuki is about as hard to write as Fuji, even if he's my favorite character! I love Mizuki…

**Next chapter: **Yuuta's wedding to Mizuki, plus a horrible development in Ryoma and Momo's blossoming relationship, but what? The Prince has a spotlight as well with a part focused on him for once! Thank-you, please come again.


	6. Advances In More Than One Way

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter

**A/N:** Wow, I love my reviewers so much! And to **s-a-w-,** yes I will try to have Kirihara in here sometime. I'm not familiar with him yet, (like I said in chapter one I'm still working my way through the series,) but I do like him so he will be here.

And onto the chapter I really had no intention of writing…see this story is so writing itself now. Yuuta and Mizuki weren't originally getting married and Oishi and Eiji were supposed to be established! Geez…well anyway here's the chapter. Enjoy and review please! Oh, and the wedding will be short and sweet because I'm no good at writing those kinds of scenes…

* * *

**Chapter Six: Advances in More than One Way**

In two weeks Fuji had somehow managed to organize and plan a wedding fit for his little brother. The Queen's garden was decorated with hundreds of enchanted flowers that sparkled in the sunlight in thousands of different colors, and perched upon a dozen pillars sat glass jars that held glistening yosei that danced joyously. Chairs with jewels inlaid on their sides stood in lines before the magnificent centerpiece, a towering arch of budding golden roses and glittering ribbons of silver. Nothing was to be spared for his brother's special day, oh no. Surprisingly Mizuki agreed with him and the two ignored Yuuta's protests for a smaller ceremony and went all out.

Of course Yuuta was feeling anxious with the ceremony being held so soon after Mizuki proposed, but with the tournament a little over a month away, now was the best time to do it. Unfortunately casualties did occur sometimes, and both of the men wanted to be wed in case of the worst scenario.

"Wow, this place looks like the garden back home,"

Fuji turned his head from where he was doing last minute adjustments to the flowers and smiled at his brother. "That's what I was hoping for. Mother, father, and Yumiko would be so proud to see you like this Yuuta, I know I am."

Yuuta flushed a little and picked at his white robes. "I guess. I feel kind of silly to tell you the truth. I'd rather we just do this as informally as possible."

"But Yuuta, this is the few times I get to spoil you like I should! And Mizumi seems to be enjoying it," Fuji hoped down off the ladder to walk over and inspect Yuuta's outfit properly. He really did look wonderful and Fuji nodded approvingly.

"For the last time it's Mizu_ki_. Are you going to mispronounce his name forever?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Fuji laughed going back to what he was doing. The work was putting him in the best mood he'd been in for months and he was glad. Thinking about his brother's wedding was much better than thinking over the darker subjects in his mind after all. "Anyway, shouldn't you be inside still getting ready? It's almost time for the guests to be seated."

Yuuta nodded and did so still fiddling with his robes unhappily, but Fuji caught the happy smile that graced his face as well. His brother's happiness was infectious, and Fuji spent the last few minutes tidying things up humming to himself. Soon someone pulled him away reluctantly so the guests could be seated. Fuji watched them come in with a small, sad smile. The most important ones wouldn't be here after all.

Their parents and older sister had been killed in a horrible fire in their home town while the two were away training five years ago. Fuji still didn't like talking about it. A part of him felt guilty, because if he hadn't been away he could have saved them. Then the logical part of his brain informed him that he would have died as well, so he didn't reflect upon it. Still, the day would have been so much better if they could have been here to see Yuuta get married.

"Great job Fuji! This place looks wonderful!" Oishi exclaimed walking over to where Fuji stood waiting for Yuuta to come out so he could walk him down the aisle. He clapped a hand on his shoulder with a grin. "Almost time, huh?"

Fuji nodded. "Yeah, it is. I hope Yuuta knows what he's doing. I know I agreed to this, but now I'm starting to have my doubts."

"They love each other, what can you do?" Oishi laughed. "I'm going to take a seat, and remember not to worry so much."

Soon the guests were seated and the eager tension in the air rose. Fuji looked out over the faces with a sigh. The Seigaku Racquets were present, along with the St. Rudolph ones, and more of Yuuta and Mizuki's other friends as well. The wind blew softly through his hair causing him to smile. They were here in spirit then, and that's all that mattered. He straightened his clothes out and got ready.

The ceremony wasn't long, but it would leave a lasting memory on everyone present. Yuuta looked wonderful and couldn't stop blushing every time Mizuki looked his way. Mizuki had this contented look on his face the entire time which few had ever seen before. Their vows said in loving words, they kissed to loud applauses. Fuji could have sworn he saw a few people crying, including Kaidoh of all people, but as he wiped his face he couldn't blame them. The evening truly was magical.

"I'm married," Yuuta said in a daze later on at the wedding dinner. Fuji chuckled and just nodded amused. "How did this happen again? I mean, one minute I'm all excited over a tournament and the next I'm saying 'I do' to Hajime."

"Things tend to happen like that," Fuji commented. "The future will always be an enigma, and usually an ironic one at that. Funnily enough, you're a Lord now." He mused, picking at his food. "Although I still would like you to earn the title as well,"

"For the last time, I'm sticking to the sword. Keep the magic to yourself…" Yuuta grumbled, but he lightened up as arms wrapped around him which he happily leaned into. Mizuki bent over to kiss his lips softly. "Hey…"

Fuji let the two newlyweds be and went to see what the others were doing. He slipped behind one of the pillars to watch the Prince discuss something with Oishi. The discussion was obviously about something serious, as Oishi was frowning and Tezuka's face was on one of his more serious expressions, although only Fuji might have been able to tell. Oishi scribbled something down and looked up as Inui approached. Fuji's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. What was going on?

He didn't find out until the next day at practice, although truth be told he'd completely forgotten about the odd incident. That entire day Fuji had been teasing his little brother about his 'honeymoon' night. Fuji had delightfully discovered five new shades of red on Yuuta's face in the process. Yuuta only got a break when his own team dragged him away for their training time at the old facilities on the west side of the palace, leaving Fuji with amused chuckles and a light heart.

Of course something would come along to ruin his mood, and as always it was in the form of the Prince.

"I'm afraid to announce some bad news everyone. A war has broken out amongst the northern countries cancelling their entry in the tournament." Tezuka announced at the end of practice to a sea of gasps and stares. "That leaves the tournament down to only six teams, and as such less time for the tournament as a whole."

Fuji was startled. Wars rarely broke out amongst the countries in the north who revered peace as much as they did their wheat crops. He suspected that one of the magicians from Ginka must have roused a forgotten feud between the Lord's families, like what happened years before between two kingdoms which eventually destroyed them. After the tournament he was certainly going to have to find out. Rouge magicians were a dangerous breed indeed.

"That's good though, right?" Momo spoke up with a frown, breaking Fuji from his thoughts. "The shorter the tournament the sooner we win."

Tezuka gave him a stern look. "No, it's not a good thing. This tournament was supposed to help unite the kingdoms with an agreement of no fighting until it is done, and this war only cut into that peace agreement. Worse still is that the Queen has declared that a shorter tournament can take place sooner. It begins in two weeks."

The Racquets froze in shock. They were supposed to have had at least another month and a half to prepare. This cut a huge portion out of their training time. Fuji's mind ran through every spell he still needed to test before it got too late. He still needed practice, this would never do! The sound of a sword cracking into the enchanted trunk broke the silence. The group turned to watch the youngest swordsmen curiously.

"Well what are you all waiting for?" Ryoma smiled cockily as always causing Fuji to smile in return. "We better get ready."

* * *

Tezuka Kunimitsu didn't mean to be such an uptight man all the time. He was raised into a future wary family and his father had honed his leading and fighting skills since he could walk. Being in the family that had maintained the title of Seigaku's Prince was never an easy one, but Tezuka did his best. When his father died young without naming an heir, the city already knew who they would choose to succeed him. Tezuka swore to never disappoint them.

The title of Prince meant that all who carried it led a city, although living in the capital Tezuka didn't need to do much since the Royal family carried out most of the work. Still, between training with the Racquets and his Princely duties Tezuka lacked a social life. He never realized this until the wedding though, when it became so obvious it almost stung.

With such a long line of Princes coming from his family, the city expected him to raise a son to do the same, yet Tezuka hardly ever spoke to women, and when he did it was always with a political purpose in mind. Besides the issue of the cities well being, Tezuka was starting to feel the pressure. A wife would certainly ease him of that as well. The love he saw between the youngest Fuji and Lord Mizuki also looked very appealing.

With these thoughts in mind he sent a letter to the Queen informing her of his latest idea, one that he hoped would find him his soul mate. He sat back in his desk and glanced outside thoughtfully. Yes, a good woman who'd know how to take the strain off from his stressful job. Perhaps a daughter of one of the Lord's or a smart girl who worked out in the city would catch his fancy. Looks didn't really matter to the stoic Prince, but a cheerful caring attitude did.

As he stood to get ready for the night a sudden dizziness over came him and he sat back down heavily. Tezuka placed a hand to his forehead with a sigh. These little attacks had been plaguing him for a couple of months, and although they had stuck to the night they were getting earlier and earlier. He feared one might strike while at dinner, or worse, during the tournament. An ailing Prince was not one many would want to lead after all.

He got some water from the glass a servant had brought up earlier and sat on his bed. Whatever this illness was, he hoped it would vanish as quickly as it began on its own. The healers knew what they doing, but Tezuka hated visiting them. They always took their attention away from the other patients who might need the concern more to care for him, and he hated that.

He slipped into his night clothes and went to bed. Unknown to him a soft, whispered voice was echoing throughout his room, and had been since the lightheadedness. The words coursed over his body sending him strange dreams and dulling the growing suspicions of something he couldn't quite lay a finger on from his mind. The voice stayed until he was deep into his sleep and left into the night not to be heard again until the following night like it had been doing for months.

* * *

"A ball?! Since when has that become a required task?" Momoshiro grumbled reading over the banner on the wall. "Says here when all the teams arrive for next Friday, a huge welcome ball will be held in the Grand Ballroom and all Racquets must attend in their best attire and manners. Great, just when I thought it couldn't get any worse…" (1)

Ryoma nodded in agreement beside him. He'd never attended a simple dance in his home village, let alone a huge ball. He fidgeted uncomfortably. Personally, he didn't even know how to dance. Making a fool of himself in front of the rival teams before they even did battle was hardly any appealing. What was the Queen thinking when she thought this one up?

"Nya Oishi! This will be fun!"

The two turned to see the Seigaku golden pair standing behind them reading over the announcement as well. Eiji was bouncing up and down excitedly which caused Ryoma to frown. Of course he would be happy about this; anyone as grateful as that were-cat would certainly know how to dance.

"Will you be my date for the evening?" Oishi asked with a small, hopeful smile. Ryoma's stomach sunk as Eiji doze into the vampire's arms with a loud 'yes'.

Were they supposed to have _dates_? He asked the question aloud without meaning too causing the others to stare at him. Oishi nodded slowly, gently petting the top of Eiji's head in a cute, almost instinctive way. "Of course, this is a formal event after all."

"That's ridiculous!" Momoshiro yelled loudly. "Where am I supposed to find a date in less than a week?!"

Seemingly from nowhere Ryoma spotted Fuji appear. A feeling of dread washed over him as he noticed the way he was smiling at them. Nothing good ever came from that smile. He turned to walk away quickly, but the sorcerer was faster and grabbed his arm.

"Saa, aren't you taking each other?" Fuji asked brightly. "I mean, you are so close and everything, right everyone?"

Ryoma was about to protest when Eiji cheered. Oishi fully agreed with his partner and Ryoma suddenly heard more agreeing statements and turned to find a good bit of the staff and a few Racquets standing around them as well. This was so not going to be good. He glanced up to find Momo with the same stunned look on his face. Well, at least it wasn't just him.

"Good, everyone agrees then. Have fun at the ball you two!" Fuji waved and left with a satisfied smile. The rest of the group walked off shortly after leaving the two still in a state of shock.

"Um…guess we're going to the ball together then, huh?" Ryoma muttered not looking at the older man. The situation was quite embarrassing after all, and Ryoma did not like to be embarrassed. Especially when it was around someone he was just starting to get to know.

"What are you talking about? I'll just find a girl before this stupid thing gets out of hand." He walked off angrily heading towards the courtyard where most of the servant girls took their breaks.

Ryoma felt a ping of hurt in his chest and tried to shake it off. He'd just have to ask one of the girls who lived in the area is all, one small night couldn't hurt anything and he'd never see her again either. So why was the feeling of rejection still plaguing him hours later? He went to find Momo to find out. When he found his friend he wished he hadn't though.

Momo approached him with a look of fury Ryoma had never experienced firsthand. The sight was almost frightening. "Great, thanks to Fuji's stupid comment no one will take me seriously! Why the heck did you have to follow me to the sign in the first place? Now I'm stuck taking _you_ to the ball!"

"Sorry, it's not like I expected him to do that! And what's so wrong with me anyway?" Ryoma demanded, his fighting spirit coming ablaze at those words. No one yelled at him like that and got away with it except for one person, and he wasn't here.

"You're a guy that's why, and a short one at that! I am not going to be seen in front of everyone with you attached to my arm!"

Ryoma's eyes glinted dangerously. "Is that so? Well since no one else with have you I guess you have to take me! So take that!"

"Don't get all powdered up for me since there's no way you can hide you're embarrassing stature! I'll make sure it's the worse date of your life!"

"Fine, I hope I am then!" Ryoma huffed off in disgust. The day of the ball just got much darker. With a wicked grin he thought of his dreadful dancing skills. Breaking a few of Momo's toes might make the night more amusing though to say the least.

* * *

**1-** In the last chapter I accidentally had the Racquet teams dining in the grand ballroom. I edited that chapter and replaced this mistake, but for all of you who are returning I wanted to make that clear. It's the Grand _Dining_ room that they eat in. Sorry for my blunder.

**A/N:** Well, I got so many great reviews so I decided to update sooner than scheduled! Although I hate how I wrote the scene between Ryoma and Momo. I dislike continuous dialogue like that, but I couldn't figure out a way to word it differently. I hope everything turned out okay anyway. That wedding scene was too short, but I said it would be. Get my fantasy couple out of the way so I can get back to the main plot! Oh yeah!

**Next chapter:** The rest of the Racquet teams arrive and the ball is held. Who is everyone taking as a date and will Ryoma and Momo keep from killing each other? And what's this I hear about a certain vampire taking the next step?! Thank-you, please come again.


	7. Dancing and Hoping

**Disclaimer: **In first chapter.

**A/N: **Over a month...damn it. I didn't mean to slack so much on this story, really. It's my baby. See, what happened was I figured I was so behind on the episodes and chapters on the manga, that I couldn't write all the teams I don't know! So I wanted to catch up. Unfortunately I haven't had the time to. Then I realized I don't need to for this chapter! So I set myself down and forced myself to write it. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for waiting! (Oh, and I have OpenOffice now, so formats actually stay. Yay!)

**Note:** This chapter may get nauseatingly cheesy halfway through with a nice song to accompany it. Sorry, I was listening to pretty Japanese music and a song came on to fit the mood and I had to throw it in there. Forgive me for being unoriginal. Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Dancing and Hoping**

Ryoma really, really,_ really _dreaded the ball. In his mind his outfit looked ridiculous, his feet were clumsy, and his date was horrible. Well, the last part was only half true. He wouldn't have minded going with Momo, but the older man seemed to make a point of making the day go wrong from the start. It wasn't even Friday yet and Ryoma was screaming for someone to kill him!

He spent much of his time that week out in the practice field taking his frustration out on a target practice dummy that may or may not have resembled Momo slightly. That's where Fuji found him Thursday morning to alert him of the guests arrival. Well, first he stood to the side and chuckled in amusement at the short swordsman's attacks and heated mutterings, and then went to inform him.

"Ryoma I think that dummy's had enough. If you damage it any further it'll be dust and Oishi will get mad having to replace it again." The tensai called. "Now come inside, the other teams are starting to arrive."

The sword was thrust angrily into the make-shift head one more time before Ryoma went to put it away in the storage facility and follow Fuji to the main hall. Never before had there been so much ruckus in the palace before. Servants darted back and forth, messengers bustled their way to important people, nobles stood about to see who was who, and the Racquets stood patiently to one side politely as always, except for Eiji of course who was practically on Oishi's shoulders trying to see over the crowd. Ryoma shook his head in amusement at the man and took his place in line, ignoring Momo completely.

He spaced out as the other teams were coming in, something he knew he'd regret later. He couldn't help himself though, his thoughts kept going to the next night and what might happen. Ryoma glanced tentatively at the man beside him and a light blush crossed his cheeks. What if he made a fool of himself trying to get even and Momo never spoke to him again? What if he made a fool of himself anyway? Momo was a close friend now, and Ryoma would hate it if something as trivial as a ball destroyed that. Perhaps it wasn't too late to take Oishi up on those dancing lessons he offered earlier...

"The fighters from the land of Fudomine!" The announcer yelled across the hall breaking Ryoma out of his thoughts. He glanced up in shock seeing the _last_ team walk by. Great, he'd missed everything because of Momo. Why did everything have to center around Momo these days? Momo was all he thought about. He shook his head and examined the new team to forget about him for a few seconds.

They didn't seem too powerful, but they had an attitude about them that meant Ryoma couldn't underestimate them. Oishi had mentioned Fudomine in their lessons, something about the region breaking apart from another and forming its own government in less than a year. These Racquets then would be fighting in a tournament for the very first time under the Fudomine name. They were going to be very interesting then. Ryoma would have to keep a special eye out for them.

As the room dispersed Ryoma went up to Oishi to ask the question of the century. Dancing lessons, of all things...

* * *

"Eek! Everything looks so gorgeous! Look Oishi! Flying ribbons and crystals! Whee!"

Fuji chuckled as he listened to his friend's excited yells. He looked around at all the people and their wonderful formal outfits and sighed dreamily. The room was a picture out of a fairytale. Candles twinkled high above in crystal chandeliers and enchanted silver ribbons floated around the ceiling sparkling in the light. Around two dozen or so round tables were seated on the edges of the room, their tops twinkling with jewels. Flower bouquets hung from the walls with glitter dusted over them. The outfits, oh the outfits!, were the star of the occasion though.

No one could be found in anything less than their best. Fuji noticed the narcissistic Prince of Hyotei's capital city decked out in luscious blue silk and satin robes with shoes made from silk interlined with gold. Near him a magician from Rikkai Dai was in a fancy red tuxedo with emeralds sewn in to the collar and lining. He himself was wearing a plain white kimono with an ornate nagajuban in a flower pattern beneath that. He wore his hair up in a small bun held there with red sticks matching the flowers on his outfit. His geta were made from an enchanted tree's wood and left a trail of glitter which vanished after a few seconds. Nothing could make this day go wrong for him, not even the gold ring he pulled from it's hiding place that morning to wear beneath his collar.

As he went over to greet the leader of one of the team's he gasped lightly seeing his Prince in his light blue and white yukata step into the room. Always conservative, even on a special occasion Fuji thought with a soft smile. Still, the Prince did look extraordinary. Fuji turned away and went back to greeting people. (1)

Across the hall two stubborn swordsmen were sitting at a table with their arms crossed facing away from each other with frowns set on their faces. The music from the orchestra whizzed about their heads, but neither would give in and ask the other for a dance, not when so much had been said the last few days. Ryoma watched the people twirl around each other in disdain, especially the happy couple of Oishi and Eiji which had everyone's attention. They balanced each other out perfectly, Oishi matching Eiji's steps in time as if they were made to do it. Dancing around the floor it seemed as if they were in their own world. Ryoma found it depressing. Maybe if Momo had teased and been so nasty to him the last week he could be out there having fun as well.

He turned to sigh at Momo. "Why can't we go dance like that?"

"What, like we're glued to each other? Not a chance," Momo muttered back slightly bitter.

Ryoma turned back sadly. "If we're going to be sitting here mad at each other while everyone else is having fun, couldn't we just leave? This is annoying."

"If we leave now the other teams will find us rude. Besides, watching is fun." He didn't sound like he was sure and Ryoma stood to walk over to him and reached out a hesitant, embarrassed hand. "What?"

"Will you please dance with me?" He asked in a tiny voice.

Momo blinked in surprise, but a small ghosted over his lips and he took it giving in. "Why not, just promise not to step on my feet too much,"

Ryoma laughed and nodded. Soon they were on the floor and a singer had stepped up to sing a peaceful ballad that had him held tight against Momo's chest as they swayed together closely. Ryoma found he quite enjoyed the feel of Momo's heartbeat and warm breath against his neck. Dancing wasn't so bad, and he found his feet somehow knew what they were doing better than he did. He shut his eyes and leaned fully into the embrace as he listened to the words of the song.

_Tomorrow never knows dakedo ima_

_mayoi was nai sa_

_hare wataru sora ni mayou_

_tsubasa no youni_

Fuji sat comfortably on a chair as he fingered the necklace thoughtfully. He loved to dance, but tonight only one person would seem fit. He smiled seeing his brother looking into his new husband's face lovingly as they swayed to the music. What does it feel like, to be that much in love and have it returned? He slipped the necklace back into his collar and stood. Glancing around he saw his objective standing alone and went over with a quickened breath.

_Sayounara...arigatou..._

_kimi ga ita kara_

_mirai eto tsuzuku michi_

_aruki daseru kanarazu_

_my dreams come true _

_shinjiteru..._

Eiji brushed a finger over Oishi's cheek with a confused smile that made the vampire take the hand into his own and kiss it softly. "What's wrong, are you not having fun?"

"No, I was just thinking. Why did you choose to court me when you could have anyone?" The bakeneko asked gently, his voice filled with suspicions. "Is it because I'm a were-cat, 'cuz if it is I won't be happy."

Oishi relaxed at those words having thought Eiji's mood was his fault for a moment. He smiled and replied, "Of course it isn't. I choose to court you because I love you silly. You've been my partner for so long and I can't help but believe we have a deeper bond. I want to make this work between us so I can have you with me always. Is that okay?"

Eiji nodded and leaned his head on his shoulder. "Good, I love you too Oishi."

Oishi kissed the top of his head and hugged him close happily.

_Look into my eyes kanashimi no_

_namida wo koete_

_yasashisa wo mitsuketa yo_

_kibou no ka ni soshite_

_sun will shine_

_boku wa boku ni natte yuku_

"I thought you said you couldn't dance?" Momo teased and he pulled away from Ryoma to look him in the eye. "You're doing just fine for me."

Ryoma scowled and blushed at the same time. "I had some help."

"Oh? Let me guess, Oishi-san?"

Ryoma nodded slowly and leaned back in. "Yes, now shut up and dance. We look stupid just standing in one place."

"Whatever you say..."

_Meguru toki no naka de_

_my wish come true_

_kimi ni ai ni yuku kara_

Fuji steadied his breathing before lightly tapping Tezuka on the back. His breath caught in his throat as those serious brown eyes peered into his own. He almost forgot why he'd walked over as the wonderful and frightening feeling washed over him again. He cleared his throat and asked, "Would you care to dance, heika?"

Tezuka paused before holding out a hand. "Thank-you Fuji, I was about to think I would never get a chance tonight,"

Fuji took the hand and smiled with a laugh. "I'm the first to ask? That is nonsense. I'm sure everyone else must be too frightened to ask." He led him to the floor teasingly as his heart thumped hard in his chest. "Maybe you should smile more, it's make you less intimidating, no?"

Tezuka nodded and placed a hand around Fuji's slim waist. "Perhaps..."

"Saa, perhaps nothing. Smile Tezuka, let everyone here know you're friendly," Fuji said resting his hand on Tezuka's shoulder. He enjoyed how they fit together so well and pushed away the guilt trying to ruin the moment. He'd spent too long moping and here was a perfect chance to enjoy himself. When the time came he'd tell Tezuka everything, but for now he could enjoy a simple dance and be happy.

The best thing of all was that when Fuji looked back up a small smile was on the corner of the Prince's lips.

_Here there everywhere_

_I feel...(2)_

Before anyone knew it the ball was over and night was already well into its fifth hour. Couples dispersed with faint kisses and hugs, and a few others decided to sneak away with each other for a night of sinful fun. Ryoma was taken back to his room by Momo, who had his arm looped with his own. The walk was slow and the silence awkward, and when they came to his door Ryoma fidgeted.

"Um, thank-you Momo-chan, for not making me look like a fool."

Momo nodded. "Yeah, it wasn't that bad huh? Maybe at the next one I'll take you again."

Ryoma looked up with a smile. "I'd like that. Well goodnight, I'll see you tomorrow." He reached out for the handle, but Momo stopped him with a form hand. Confused Ryoma turned back only to be met with a quick kiss on the cheek before Momo was down the hall and into his own room in a flash. Red with confusion, he went to bed dreamily for the first time in his life.

* * *

1- A nagajuban is the clothing worn under a kimono, and in men's cases the more elaborate part. Geta are the wooden sandals and a yukata is a more simpler form of a kimono.

2- The song is called Michishirube. Here's a link to the lyrics if you're curious (take out 'dot' and put a real dot in, kay?) - wwwDOTanimelyricsDOTcom/anime/dnangel/michishirubeDOThtm. Go listen to it, its very pretty!

**A/N:** I know last time I mentioned something about Oishi 'taking the next step', but as I wrote this chapter I couldn't lead away from the sweetness. Maybe in the next chapter...sorry for getting your hopes up though! Besides, remember that I had to force myself to write it in the first place. The next one should be better (I hope).

**Next Chapter:** The tournament starts with a grand fight for Ryoma. Also, Yuuta comes to his brother with a serious request that may lead to Fuji admitting to his greatest shame. Thank-you, please come again.


	8. Living in the Now

**Disclaimer:** In first chapter

**A/N:** Well guys...its now or never. You've waited seven long chapters for this one, and I hope to do it right. The tournament is here! For those of you who don't much care for the fighting (I don't blame you, really), there's a nice opening of Tezuka and a scene between the Fuji brothers.

In other news about the loooooong update...yeah, I got lazy...I don't deserve your forgiveness, but take this chapter as my apology anyway.

Okay, I hate doing this, but if I had put this in the summary I'd have ruined the suspense of the entire story! I may lose some fans, but I hope my loyal ones will stay. You'll see what I mean when it gets to Yuuta's scene. Please forgive me if you're offended or something...

Anyway, enjoy this chapter my wonderful fans! I love all of you!

**Chapter Eight: Living in the Now**

A soft whisper floated throughout his bedroom, echoing off the walls rhythmically. Tezuka was certain he was truly hearing it now and not imagining it. He was slightly dizzy from the effects, but brushed it aside as he desperately dug through his drawer in search of something. The last place he put it had been in a small treasure box beneath his bed, but now it was missing. He had to find it, or else something bad was going to happen, he could feel it in his bones.

"This can not be..." He mumbled slamming the wood shut and collapsing on his bed. The voice drifted into his ears and he shook his head. A memory...soft clothing, yes, that was about right. What could it mean though? The spell suddenly reached a forte, and he could no longer block it. He passed out to fitful dreams and a strange figure dressed in white...

When he awoke the next morning a servant was waiting patiently with his clothes and a frown. He took the garments and dressed, not liking how his brow stung and his breath was strained. Tezuka sighed and tucked his shirt in. Going into the grand dining room looking like he did would do no good, especially now that the other teams had arrived. Any signs of weakness could not be afforded. Perhaps he would ask Fuji about the strange voice later. Maybe one of the other team's sorcerers were trying to sabotage him. He wouldn't put it past Prince Atobe to sic Jirou-dono on him like this. Maybe even the new team had a sorcerer they were using now...

He headed down to breakfast with a barely audible sigh. Something on the horizon was baring a dreadful omen, he just knew it...

* * *

"Syuusuke, can I talk to you in private for awhile?"

Fuji smiled warmly at his younger brother and nodded, setting his book aside. "Of course Yuuta, what about?" He stood and stretched his arms out before following Yuuta out of the garden and into a more private hallway inside the palace. Ever since the other teams arrived every nook and cranny was filled with people it seemed like, and the only getaway for the Seigaku Racquets were their private quarters.

Yuuta sighed deeply and swallowed, causing his brother to get a worried feeling. "The tournament starts tomorrow, and I'm worried something bad might happen to Mizuki. That's why I...I need your help now."

"Help for what? I can't place a spell on him or anything, you know that." Fuji replied, placing a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. He could understand his feelings though as he was desperately worried about the Prince. Silly really, Fuji knew the Prince was more than capaple of taking care of himself, but still, he couldn't keep back that one little tendrel of fear from his mind.

"I know that! I want you to place a spell on me. We have elf in us, right?" Yuuta asked looking away with a blush. "So that means I can...you know!"

Fuji chuckled suddenly understanding what his brother wanted. Of course, he should have realized Yuuta would come to him about this sooner or later, maybe not this soon though. "I understand Yuuta. You want me to place a fertility spell on you." He responded in a teasing voice. Yuuta blushed furiously.

"You don't have to say it like that! Yes though, I do." Yuuta mumbled glancing around in case anyone had heard them speaking even though the hall was deserted besides the two of them. "Mizuki agrees with me. We want to prepare for the future now."

"You realize if you do concieve between now and your first fight, they won't allow you to compete anymore. You won't be able to prove your worth for your team or to prove your strength to anyone else. Is that what your willing to give up for this?"

Yuuta nodded without hesitation. "Absolutely, I don't care about the tournament if it means I can secure some sort of future for myself linked with Mizuki. That's all I want. I know how cheesy and horrible that sounds, but it's the truth."

Fuji smiled softly and lifted his right hand over his brother's head. He could feel the magic in his blood pulse in anticipation for the spell. "Alright then, just don't blame me when the morning sickness and mood swings overwealm you." His brother scowled, but didn't get a response out as white light engulfed him for a few seconds and numbed his entire body. When the eldest Fuji pulled away, Yuuta was feeling sort of nauseous.

"Ugh, you should have warned me about that..."

"Why? You would have gone through with it either way." Fuji laughed turning to head back to his room. "Good luck Yuuta, and know that I wish you the best." Inside he sighed and fingered the ring in his pocket. Guilt certainly didn't become him.  
Yuuta smiled and quickly ran off to be with his husband and tell him the news. The easy feeling in the air wouldn't last long, as soon the tournament was upon them, and nothing could block out the feeling of dread, worry, and anticipation coming from the fighters.

* * *

"Ryoma! Great gods man, you're fighting _first_?"

Said man nodded turning to look at Momo without a hint of what he was feeling. "Yes, against one of that team..." He sighed having already forgotten the name. Truth be told he was exhausted. He had spent the morning warming up and worried he might have overdone it a little bit. His muscles ached.

Momo patted him on the back reassuringly. "Don't worry, you'll kick their butt." He pulled his hand away and leaned back against the courtyard wall watching the people walk by. "Only two more hours. I wish time would hurry up." A bell sounded in the distance. "There's the sign for us to go in for the pretournament lectu- I mean, speech from the Prince."

Ryoma cracked a smile at the bad joke. "Guess so. Come on, we don't want to be late." He headed for the door kicking a stone that got in his way. He glanced up at Momo and watched his facial expressions as he adamantly talked about how he was going to put any fighter against him in the healing chambers. Ryoma was facinated with his face he realized, and looked away with a slight blush. This was no time for weird thoughts, not when his precious swords would be back in his hands where they belonged in a few hours. He took one last glance anyway.

Inside the other Racquets were lined up in a row starting with Oishi and ending in Kaidoh. They took their places just as the Prince stepped out dressed in his military finest. He looked very professional and Ryoma respected him for it. Tezuka stept up in front of them and looked them all over for any hints of fear or weakness. Finding none he began to speak.

"This will be the biggest test of our skills we have gone through up until now. The opponents you will face will be fierce, skillful, and sometimes unmerciless, but they are all exactly like us. They are here to show the world what they can do. We must go a step beyond that to win. Focus on what you are here to prove, don't lose that thought, and you will sail on to victory. That's the way of a true fighter."

The Seigaku Racquets stood up straight with a sudden burst of inspiration and courage from their leader. If fear had been present earlier, it was gone now with those words. This was a team who was ready to fight for their honor and their kingdom. They knew they had what it takes to win. As the the double doors to the left side of the room swung open for them to step out into the arena a half hour later to present themselves to the rest of the teams, no one hesitated to walk through them.

A crowd of fans and family cheered as the group marched over to the blue and white Seigaku banners in the middle of the field. Because they were hosting the tournament, they were the team with the most fans in the crowd, but there were still members of the other courts present as well as commoners who had traveled far to watch their heros win or lose. Ryoma was in awe at the sight. Whatever he had expected when he first stepped out on to the field this was better. He took a deep breath and stood still beside Momo to wait for the announcements.

The Queen appeared on the royal balcony with a minor magician beside her weaving a amplifying spell so she could be heard across the stadium. Just the sight of her hushed everyone. Ryoma was impressed. "Lords and ladies, merchants and farmers from across the land, I welcome you to the Tenis Tournament, a tourament which will never again be as grand and powerful as it is now. Six teams from across this land will compete here. I'm sure they will not let anyone down. Even if one was to lose, it is the honor they bring from their fight that truly counts. Keep that in mind, as this tournament is now offically begun."

The crowd cheered at an all time high as the teams were led to their designated boxes set up around the arena. Two people selected as announcers stood up in a box slightly raised above the stadium began to give long speeched about each teams homeland. They seemed to go on forever until finally, the first matchup was announced.

"Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku versus Ibu Shinji of Fudomine."

The crowd hushed again as the Racquets from every team stared in disbelief at the announcers. Ryoma looked around warily. "What's wrong?"

Momo swallowed and replied, "Ibu shinji is a vampire,"

Ryoma's eyes widened. "Oh." That made some sense then. If he was a vampire it was a good chance he was a just a natural spellsman, and not a swordsman. Which would mean... "Wait a second! I fight with swords, and he fights with magic. How does that work out?"

Fuji glanced at him as a servant walked out with Ryoma's swords. "You didn't know? It is common in these sorts of tournaments for various fighters to compete agains each other, usually because of differences in numbers. Fudomine is the team we are versing right now, and they have just one swordsman, their leader Prince Tachibana. Because of that it is neccesary for some of us to fight outside our comfort zone. If we defeat five of their fighters, we win this round and they lose. Its that simple. The crowd is just stunned by who is fighting, not the fighter's powers."

"Ibu Shinji is a recent vampire," Inui continued. "And you are a young fighter."

Ryoma clutched his swords and stood up. "Why didn't anyone tell me this before?"

"We figured you knew," Fuji smiled. "Just do your best and whatever you do, do not look him in the eye."

Ryoma stalked out of the box without another word and headed straight for the square on the ground where he was to stand until the fight started. Back inside the box Momo was very worried.

"He can do this, right? I mean, he sparred a few times with Oishi,"

Fuji stepped up beside him. "Of course he'll be okay. He my be new and inexperiance against magic, but he is no pushover. Saa, I'm sure this will have interesting results indeed."

Ryoma clutched his katana in his right hand, getting the feel of it as he eyed his opponent. This Shinji looked very confident and held a short tanto in his hands. Ryoma couldn't quite figure out if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but he did know this wasn't going to end well. He could feel it in his bones. The bell rang and the fight officially began. Ryoma held his ground wanting to know just what this vampire was going to do first.

And then two senbon struck him in the back. (1)

* * *

1-Senbon, those needles acupuncturists use.

**A/N: **Oh my god, that was difficult, not because I didn't want to write it, but because I couldn't get my words out right. Ugh...one of these days I'm going to die on my keyboard, I just know it. Anyway, I know you people want the yaoi you're reading this for, and I absolutely promise that in the next chapter there will be actual action. Between whom though? I'll never tell. Muahahahaha!...yeah, just give me a week or two to get that out...I hope...

**Next Chapter:** The results of the above fight are revealed, and a minor scene of another fight. Perhaps a touch of love will tie everything together, and Fuji gets ill at the end when it becomes his turn to take the field...Thank-you, please come again.


	9. Balancing Act

**Disclaimer: **In the first chapter

**A/N:** I was horrified to realize that I _ended with a cliffie!_ I never do that, especially when it took me like, four months to update. I know no one wants to wait four months to see what happens, so...I'm writing this! Miricle isn't it? I really want to work on my new Naruto story, _The Last Song_, which is really good if you like wacky Deidara/Sasori stories. Anyway, enough about me, go enjoy this chapter, which I promise I put more detail into than the last one. What was I thinking? That one may get redone , don't rush writing everyone, the chapters suck when you do...

Oh, and I know the fight scenes are short. I don't usually write them, sue me. At least they're there at all, I was originally going to skip them...XP.

**Chapter 9:** Balancing Act

Fuji knew he was in trouble. Watching the fight below him made him want to scream and go running to confess about everything he had done. He couldn't though, not when lives were at stake. He had to wait for at least another week. The wait was killing him. His guilt was killing him. He fingered the ring in his pocket and squeezed it for support. Kami save him.

"Echizen just got struck in the back! Is this fight already over for the youngest Racquet?!"

The tawny haired sorcerer focused his attention back on the fight. Clever that vampire, hiding needles like that in a spell and releasing them for a first attack. Fuji could tell he wasn't used to magic quite yet. Now if only Ryoma would realize that his opponent was more used to long distance tactics and not magic, then he would have the advantage. Fuji smiled a little as he saw an ill-concealed knife start its way over to where Ryoma was wincing in pain. Yes, very interesting.

Shit! The fight had just started and he was already injured. He just thanked whoever that he had taken a step to the side when he did, or those needles would have punctured his spine and not his shoulder like they did. This man was somehow using basic weapons and magic together. Ryoma had never seen anything like it before. He ripped the blood stained senbon from his back and tossed them to the ground. As they clinged hitting a rock he heard a vague whooshing noise and ducked his head just in time to avoid getting impaled by a tanto.

"You've lasted longer than I thought you would," Shinji said blandly pulling several more needles from the pouch around his waist. They glowed blue for a second before vanishing.

Ryoma's eyes widened and he did a dodge roll to move out of the way. One of the needles struck him in the ankle. He swore again and yanked it out. This definetely wasn't going well for him. He stood up and raised his katana hopeing to intimidate the man at least a little. He swallowed some much needed air and ran to attack.

Shinji tossed a tanto at him, but Ryoma blocked the attack with the blade of his sword and aimed a hit across the man's chest. He smiled when he made impact. No one could get up after that. He jumped back and froze in surprise.

No. It couldn't be. How did he...?

"Ryoma will have to think fast now," Oishi said from the stands. Fuji nodded in agreeance. The man could easily see the white aura surrounding the opponent. Getting through that would be a challenge.

Momo grasped the wall between him and the arena and yelled, "Echizen! Kick his butt already!" He felt his heart throb at the thought of his young friend being injured. He clutched his shirt over the beating organ and yelled out once more, "Ryoma!"

"Simple, I cast a minor defense spell over myself," The vampire said as if reading his thoughts. The blade had practically bounced off of him. With a smirk, the fanged creature rushed towards Ryomsa with a specialied crimson dagger in hand.

Ryoma calculated the angle and swung his katana at Shinji's feet. No use. He was truck in the shoulder again, damaging his right arm. He lost control of his muscles and the katana fell to the ground. Ryoma grasped the wound and stared as the vampire charmed some more needled. He felt the weight of his wakizashi and smirked to himself. He hadn't lost just yet.

"Hmph," Three needles shot through the air. One hit him in the leg, the others missed as he ducked away from them. Shinji fingered his crimson dagger and walked up to him. "You're defenseless now." He raised the blade and swung it down quickly, his target, Ryoma's neck.

CLANG!

It was the vampire's turn to be surprised as Ryoma expertly blocked the fatal blow with his secondary sword. The crowd gasped in shock. With a twist of his wrists Ryoma slammed the hilt of the blade into Shinji's stomach. The vampire let out a choke as the wind was knocked out of him and fell back onto the ground.

"Defense spells don't save you from blunt attacks," Ryoma said standing above him with the tip of his sword poised over Shinji's face. "Nor does it protect your eyes."

Shinji raised a hand slowly. "You have me then. I surrender."

Ryoma glanced up as the announcers called out the win. He sighed in relief before passing out from blood loss.

* * *

"What a fight! I haven't seen anything that good since...since the last time Prince Tezuka had a match! Ochibi really did well!" Eiji said excitedly as he bounced onto Oishi's shoulders. The two were heading down to the healing chambers to see how their young team mate was fairing after his fight. "I can't wait until we get to fight Oishi!"

Oishi smiled and patted him on the head. "Me too, just remember to be careful."

The bakeneko pouted and hopped to the floor. "I'm not a baby! I can take care of myself!"

The kyuketsuki nodded and held him by the wrist as he stopped walking. "I know that Eiji, but now that I'm courting you I have a right to be worried. Promise you won't do anything to dangerous out there?" His eyes flickered with concern.

Eiji sighed and nodded. He smiled and pecked Oishi's cheek. "Promise! Hey, can we get some food after this? That fight wore me out just watching it!"

Oishi held his hand with a smile as they netered the recovery room. Ryoma lay on a cot complaining about something as Inui looked over the wound to his shoulder. Momo was joking about how it was lucky the limb wasn't cut off completely while the rest of the team hung back to see what the damage was. Eiji pratically tackled Fuji for answers.

"Saa, he'll be fine, although his arm may be stiff for a few days." The sorcerer replied lightly. "This is lucky though because Momo can nurse him back to help."

Momo blanched. "Would you stop doing that already?!"

Ryoma glared and test out his arm by squeezing a rubber ball in his fist. "Will everyone be quiet? All this screaming is giving me a headache." He rubbed his head with his free hand and sighed. Momo was at his side in an instant to comfort him.

Eiji pouted and tugged at his friend's sleeve. "Come on Oishi, I want a snack! Let's leave Ryoma alone. He'll be okay without us!"

Oishi pulled away from his grip. "I just want to make sure, give me a couple of more minutes, okay?"

The bakeneko jumped onto him. "No! I'm hungry! Please Oishi, feed me!"

Fuji laughed watching his friends. "You better take him before he hurts you."

Oishi sighed and nodded, and then took Eiji's hand and led him away. The red head bounced happily, and if Oishi wasn't so much in love with him he would have chastised him for leaving their hurt friend like that. As it was, he couldn't help but smile at his...lover? Oishi frowned. What exactly were they then if not lovers? Perhaps he would make that official in the future. Yes, that would be a good idea. He glanced at Eiji and broke into a grin. Most definetely a good idea.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Oishi looked away with a light blush. "I was just looking."

The bakeneko giggled and pulled him into the kitchen were they grabbed a loaf of bread and some cheese to munch as they went back up to the private quarters. Oishi tried to ignore the looks the other teams' members were giving them. A part of him felt a little self concious, but when he saw Eiji's smiling face he could care less. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

"Hey Oishi..." Eiji said softly as they sat on his bed. "I heard some of the other teams talking about us. They wondered if we had gotten to 'that' level yet, and it made me think, why haven't we?" He looked up at his partner with huge, confused, slightly naïve eyes.

Oishi went red. "Um, w-well, I mean it's not like we can't, I just...do you want to?"

Eiji nodded quickly, before blushing as well. "In a way, yeah, 'cuz that means you're all mine Oishi!" He pecked his cheek with a smile.

The other set their food to the side and brought Eiji's face close to his for a proper kiss. "If that's what you want, I can't deny you it." Eiji giggled as he was lowered onto the bed. The rest is history.

* * *

"The next fight will be between Akatsu Jin of Yamabuki versus..."

Ryoma yawned loudly as he plopped himself into a seat beside Momo. It was the next day, and he hated himself for having missed the two fights that came after his. He leaned against the railing and blinked tired eyes at the competitors. Yawning again he buried his face into his arms.

"Sleepy much?" Momo laughed patting him softly on the head. Ryoma mumbled something incoherently. "Ah, I see. Aren't you going to watch? They're really getting into out there." He pointed towards the field where a huge explosion had just rocked the stands.

Ryoma glanced up. "Well I would, but my head hurts. If I stare too long it makes it worse." He dropped his head back down again.

Momo chuckled. "Alright then, I'll just have to give you a play by play." He squinted down at the field. "Um, white haired guy just threw a long sword at the shorter guy, and um, he didged it, but uh, now the other attacked from behind. Jeez, why do they have to move so fast? This is difficult to keep track of."

Fuji sat down beside them with a smile. "How sweet you two."

Momo glared at him. "Don't start that again. He's hurt, that's all. Why does everything we do together automatically pin us as 'sweet' or 'cute' to you anyway?"

"Because its true,"

"Whatever," He went back to telling Ryoma everything that happened, unaware that the younger had dozed off in the hot sunlight. Fuji smiled at the sight and got up to get a drink of water. The heat wasn't doing him any good either.

As he took a glass from a servant at the entrance he noticed the Prince discussing the 'secret' lineups with Inui. With a smile he went over. The point to keeping the lineups secret from the main part of the teams was so the opposing teams couldn't use a magician to read there minds and learn who was going up next, therefore picking a player of their own that would do well against them. Fuji had cast blocks from such spells on his team, so a little peek couldn't hurt anything.

"Heika," He smiled politely as he stopped in front of them. "How are things going over here?"

Tezuka glanced away from the page to look at him. "Fine, do you need something?"

Fuji stood up on his tiptoes to look at the page. "No, I just came to see what was going on. Is that our lineup?"

"Yes, and you can't look at it."

The prodigy pouted and dropped back down to his normal height. "Its not like anyone will be able to read my mind. Can't I please have one little look? That way I can be ready when my turn comes up." He gave the Prince his most convincing look.

Inui cleared his throat. "I'm sorry Fuji, but then we'd have to tell everyone. You'll turn wil come with a ninety-five percent chance of success."

Fuji sighed and nodded, knowing he was beat. He made a small wave and turned to leave, just as they announced who was fighting next in an hour. Suddenly he lost his balance and stumbled into a pillar, which he used for balance. He felt his chest tighten and he swallowed violently for air. Behind him he heard Tezuka and Inui walk over to see what was wrong. With all of his strengh he compose dhimself and turned to face them.

"I'm fine, just lose my breath." He glanced at the doors, desperately wanting to lay down and rest. The heat was taking a greater toll on his body than he thought it would. He needed to get inside quickly. "Who's next?"

"You are."

Fuji knew the day was not going to end well.

* * *

**A/N:** Man, I've been re-reading this and I've noticed a LOT of inconsistant stuff. How do you guys put up with this? Ugh, it makes my head hurt. One day in the far off future when this story is finished, I will rewrite it and make everything better! Yes! Its hard to get everything right when so much happens in between....sorry...

Oh, and sorry for the long update again. I've been busy searching for a job. Being a grownup _sucks_. Here's something for your enjoyment, a quicky sketch of Fuji sitting at the fountain by yours truly. (http://shade-of-aiDOTdeviantartDOTcom/art/Fuji-at-the-Fountain-101761269). Replaced the DOT with a real dot please. XD. If you guys ever want to know what I'm up to, I keep a normally up to date journal on there as well. Check it out!

**Next Chapter:** Hmm...let me look...Fuji's first fight is recounted, and Yuuta's wish comes true! Also, Tezuka is starting to become suspicious about our favorite sorcerer. What else could go wrong? What?! What do you mean _that_ happens?! Thank-you, please come again.


	10. Worrying and Secrets

**Disclaimer:** In the first chapter, go find it

**A/N:** Hmm...not much to say really. I expected more reviews, but oh well. I'd write without them. To all of you who did review, I love you guys. You make my life happy. ^_^ I love seeing what you guys think about this weird story that popped out of my head one day! This chapter is dedicated to you!

Oh, and even though the last chapter followed the set order of fights from the canon, I'm not doing that anymore. Actually, I have no idea who's fighting who until I write it out. XD. This tournament is going to be weird, full of holes, and end with a twist. Yeppers.

**Eh-hem, big reveal time as well...**

**Chapter 10:** Worrying and Secrets

Tezuka was certain something was wrong with the sorcerer. It wasn't even about what he had witnessed before Fuji's match either. Over the last week or so he had noticed changes in the way the younger man acted. He seemed sadder, and he didn't seem to take pleasure in things that used to make him quite happy. Ever since the dance when Tezuka noticed the way Fuji looked at him, he had a feeling that whatever was wrong with the man was directly linked to himself.

Of course thinking that it must have to do with his nightly distress, Tezuka went to the healer's to plan for a special one to see Fuji after his match. If anyone was charming or bewitching the man, they'd find out. Tezuka just hoped it wasn't too late to save Fuji from his match. He'd never admit it to anyone, but after he had held the tensai that night, when they had danced so perfectly together, he couldn't get the man out of his head. He didn't want anything to happen to him before he figured his emotions out first.

* * *

The crowd watched in anticipation as the next fighters took the field. This was one of those matches that was worth watching, one that everyone would be talking about the next day. Fuji swallowed seeing their faces. His stomach still hurt, but he cast a small pain reliever spell over himself to block it. He couldn't afford to lose to such trivial pain. He eyed his opponent and sighed. This might not be tough, but he couldn't really tell.

The man across from him was Sengoku Kiyosumi, a big time magician from the country of Yamabuki. Every called him 'Lucky Sengoku' for the way he always seemed to get out of tough situations accidentally, but Fuji could see right through that facade. He cast minor spells across the field as the beginning of his fights, and when he needed them he triggered their effects for a spectacular ending. Fuji could see him weaving a couple even now. He would have to watch where he stepped from now on.

"Fight!"

Fuji quickly wove a counter spell over himself and took a step back to avoid a blue magical ball that buzzed by him. Easy enough really. He triggered a ball of his own to fly at the man and wasn't surprised when Sengoku 'tripped' at just the right second to avoid being hit. Fuji found it annoying as the crowd cheered. He made an invisible one and sent it flying through the air for later. He could play tricks as well.

"Ooo, missed me! Lucky!"

"Not quite yet," Fuji replied and waved his hand through the air creating a fast moving breeze that struck his opponent and knocked him flat on his back. In quick succession he created a stronger breeze which pulled him back up and knocked him farther across the field. Sengoku coughed as he steadied himself. Fuji examined the field and located a few of Sengoku's traps. He sent the invisible ball to set them off and focused back on Sengoku, only to find him gone.

The sorcerer looked up to see him casting a dangerous blunt attack. Fuji swung his secret weapon up at him and knocked him down seconds too late, and he expertly dodged the missile of magic before it could hit him. He glanced up at the stands and smiled a bit seeing the Prince watching anxiously. Perhaps he should toy with the man a bit more just to see Tezuka that worried a bit longer. It was a pleasant thought and he swung the invisible ball back down to spin around Sengoku.

Sengoku seemed to get quite dizzy and he made the mistake of trying to cast a spell inside the wind tunnel. It whipped back at him twice as strong, effectively knocking him out. Fuji sighed as he quit the spell. He had hoped it would have lasted a little longer, but the other man's stupid mistake had just cost him the fight. The crowd cheered out his name and he glanced up, disappointed to find the Prince elsewhere. He headed towards the changing room and sighed again.

"That was a good fight, well done,"

Fuji was startled and turned to find the Tezuka standing behind him. He quickly threw a smile onto his face. "Saa, it was too easy, I was hoping for a more aggressive opponent."

"I want you to go to the healers,"

"If its about earlier today, I'm fine. The heat just got to me is all." He turned back around his mood crushed. He'd been hoping that Tezuka would praise him some more. He shouldn't have been so surprised though, this was the Prince, to the point at all times. Fuji slipped into the changing room and found his clothes, well aware the Prince had followed him.

"I still want to have you checked out."

Fuji frowned and looked up at him, his eyes opening to slits. "I'm fine, drop the subject. If I thought I was ill I wouldn't have put myself in danger like that. I'm smarter than that, you know it." He slipped the light weight shirt off and reached for his clean one, well aware of the brown eyes watching him. He tried not to feel self concious and he pulled the other on, glad that he hadn't decided to wear the ring that day.

Tezuka walked up behind him and gripped his wrist. Fuji whipped his head up startled. "If you don't go by yourself I will take you there by force." He released his grip and Fuji yanked his hand to his chest.

"Fine, I'll go. Would you mind leaving so I can finish dressing?" He replied a bit bitterly.

The Prince nodded and left without another word. Fuji knew without a doubt though he'd be waiting at the healer''s to make sure he came. He swore to himself and finished dressing, before going there himself. Before he stepped into the room, he cast the usual spell over himself to brighten his complexion, and another to hide something else. With a deep breath he entered all smiles.

A healer sat him down on a bed and checked his vital first, as always. Fuji nodded at the Prince, who was standing a distance away watching. The sorcerer had no doubt that he'd pass this exam with perfect health. Sure enough, after a through examination, the healer said he was healthy, but a little over heated and needed some rest.

"These tournaments may take your body to its limit, which is why I hate them so much," She had said, causing Fuji to chuckle and apologise.

She then proceeded to leave the room, and Fuji stood to leave as well. He was most surprised when another healer entered, one not like the first that caused Fuji to scowl at Tezuka.

"Is this quite neccesary heika?"

"Of course,"

Fuji pressed a hand to his side and turned away. Trying to act innocent he cast another concealing charm over himself. He was confident his powers were greater than this healer's, but just to make sure he wasn't taking any chances. Especially with the Prince right there. It would do no good to be outed at this stage of the game, whatever it may be. Fuji hadn't qute decided yet. Sure enough, again, the healer said he was fine. Tezuka left the room with a sigh that left Fuji puzzled. What could have the Prince this worried about him? Could it be he was suspicious, or something else? Love?

* * *

The next day at breakfast, Fuji became quite concerned when he noticed his brother absent from the St. Rudolph Racquet table. He excused him self and went to look for him. He wasn't training early, and he wasn't in his room. Getting worried, Fuji went back to the dining hall to question Mizuki about it.

"Oh, he's fine," The lord smirked. "Go check in the healer's room if you must know now."

Fuji thanked him and went there. He couldn't help the smile slipping onto his face as his thoughts realized what could be going on. When he stepped into the room, his brother was eagerly waving at him, his face practically glowing. There was no more doubt in Fuji's mind on what had happened.

"Syuusuke!"

Fuji hugged him on sight. "Congratulations little brother." He whispered into his ear. "I am happy for you."

Yuuta blushed and pushed him away. "You don't have to go that far. Thank-you though, you helped us out a lot." He smiled softly up at him. "Although this does mean I'm dropping out of the tournament. I didn't even get to fight yet either..."

"There is always next time," Fuji chuckled warmly. "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"A boy, but I wouldn't mind a little girl. Hajime said he wants a girl, probably so he can treat her like a little princess or something." He rolled his eyes in amusement. "I will never understand him.'

"You have years to try though. Anyway, I must leave you know to go prepare for the day." He hugged him once more happily and went up to his own quarters. As soon as the door was shut he let out a long, sad sigh and went to pull the ring out of its hiding place under his mattress. He rubbed it lovingly with his thumb before tossing it across the room.

"Damn it...!"

* * *

"So you're saying something is wrong with Fuji-dono, but you say this mostly on intuition without any real evidence?"

Tezuka nodded slowly at the skeptical were standing out on the balcony in Tezuka's private trainers supposedly discussing tournament plans, but really Tezuka wanted to confide in somebody about his suspicions on the sorcerer. "I have a little evidence though. He was sick earlier, remember?"

"He said it was from the heat."

"I do not believe him."

Inui pushed his glasses up his nose and flipped through his notebook. "There is a good chance he was telling the truth though. Fuji is not one to make bad choices, and he went through with his fight after the episode. If there was something seriously wrong the data would conclude that he'd forfeit the match before it began. I do not see any reason to worry."

"I guess you wouldn't. Not everything in life can be determined with data alone." He turned and walked away into the small conference room inside. On the wall in front of him were portraits of the eight Racquets besides himself. They were all visualized in great detail, and he trailed his eyes over them until they landed on the cheerful smile of the sorcerer. The painting made him look away. He hadn't seen a true smile on the man's face in a long time. Inui's data was wrong, something not quite right was going on with Fuji, and he was going to find out what it was.

He heard Inui leave and sat in a chair to muse over the situation. He didn't get very far though because a knock echoed off the door and around the room. He stood, straightened out this clothes, and went to answer it. He froze seeing who it was.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

Fuji sprinkled a healthy dose of water on his plants and glanced up through the bright sunlight. The tournament would continue the next day, and he was glad for the peace. He hadn't had a chance to work in the garden in a long time, and he found that he had missed it. A tiny yosei landed on his finger and he smiled at it. The cute little face blinked up at him before it buzzed away and hid in a budding lily. Fuji chuckled and went to sit on the fountain and watch the creatures play.

Suddenly a bouncy bakeneko jumped into the seat beside him. "Fujiko! Fujiko! I have to tell you something!"

"Calm down Eiji, you're scaring the faeries away," He said lightly with a smile. "What is it?"

Eiji quit bouncing and beamed. "Look what Oishi gave me!" He held out his arm to show off a sparkling golden cuff ingraved with a spiraling pattern that met up at the top and curled around a single round sapphire. "Isn't it pretty?"

Fuji's eyes widened as he took hold of his friend's wrist and brought the bracelet up higher to get a better view of it. "This is..."

"Yep! Oishi and I are official partners now!" He said with glee. "I'm soooo happy! Are you happy too Fuji?"

Fuji released his hand and nodded slowly with a smile. "Of course I am Eiji. I'm surprised he did this so soon. With the tournament and everything I thought he'd wait. Are you sure this is what you want? I thought bakenekos mated for life?"

"We do, but I know he's the one! I don't want anyone else but Oishi. Oh, I've got to go! We're meeting up for lunch! Bye!" He ran off giggling barely managing to avoid a small group of faerie children playing in the middle of the path.

The sorcer watched him go before dashing off to a hidden place in the garden and retched violently. He groaned and moved to a tree to brace himself on. He took a deep breath and bit his lip. _Its not fair_, he thought. _Why does everyone but me find happiness so soon_? His brother was married, his best friend had found a mate, and even the dense pair of Momo and Ryoma were hitting it off nicely even if neither of them would admit it. Why couldn't he find the same peace?

His stomach curled and he moved a hand up over his mouth to keep from being sick again. Shutting his eyes he rested his head on the back of the tree, letting go of the charm on himself in the process because it was making his stomach hurt worse. That was the worst mistake he could have made though, because at that exact moment someone else joined him in the hidden grove.

"Syuusuke?!"

Fuji's eyes flew open in horror as he stared at his brother. This was not happening...no, it could not happen like this! He quickly placed the charm back on himself, but he knew it was too late. His brother had already seen too much. No...not like this...

"You're...you're pregnant?!"

* * *

**A/N**: …Uh...well...I'm not quite sure I wanted to reveal that yet, but...wow. That turned out...yeah...Please don't flame me for this...if I had mentioned it in the summary I would have ruined all of the suspense in the story! I hope I don't lose to many of my fans for this...I _did_ have it planned the entire time. There are still a few more things to figure out though! Don't think its over yet everyone! Not even close, but we are getting closer to the big finale...

**Next Chapter: **Yuuta confronts his brother and Tezuka's mysterious visitor is revealed causing quite a few more problems for the Prince and the sorcerer. Nothing seems to be going right for our favorite sorcerer at all. Thank-you, please come again.


	11. Problematic Courage

**Disclaimer:** In chapter uno. Yay, now go find it.

**A/N:** Wow. I think the last chapter got more reviews than all the others did! This makes me happy...I was worried of course, about he mpreg thing. Seeing how I didn't mention it in the summary or anything I thought more of you would get angry at me or something...More of you are more surprised than anything! I'm so glad for that. ^^

Ah, a note on Ryoma. I got carried away with the Fuji chapters huh? Well I _was_ planning on making this one Ryoma-centric, but for some reason the last chapter ended in a place I hadn't expected, and I can't leave you guys at a cliffhanger! The next chapter will be all Ryoma, promise. Thanks for reading! Enjoy!

**Chapter 11: **Problematic Courage

The world seemed to freeze as the brother looked at each other. Fuji felt sick again, but he couldn't avert his eyes from Yuuta's shocked ones. He knew now. He knew about Fuji's secret. What would happen to him now? Gods, now everyone would know...he'd have to forfeit the tournament...tell the world...

No. He wasn't thinking clearly. He could still get out of this. He had worked too hard for everything to come crashing around him now. Too many things were at stake.

"Yuuta..." He started, but his brother cut him off sharply, surprising him.

"What are you thinking?! You fought knowing...! How far along are you?! To risk this...and here I thought you were intelligent!" The man yelled angrily and pointed a finger at him accusingly. "You can't continue this!"

"Yuuta, calm down," Fuji took a step towards him and sucked in a deep breath as the pain in his stomach came back. He shook it off and took another step. "I know what I'm risking, okay? I have a very good reason for doing this though. Please, don't tell anyone until I'm ready. I need you to do this for me, please." Begging didn't become him, he knew this, but the only other option was to wipe his brother's mind. That was not an option he wanted to take unless it was absolutely necessary. (1)

Cold brown eyes glared back at him. "How could you ask me to do such a thing? You'd put you're child's life at risk because you have a stupid reason for keeping it a secret? That's selfish! I won't do it!"

"If you tell anyone they'll force me to kill it! One more week Yuuta and they can't do that! I'll be...far enough along for it to stay safe," He finished softly, a hand moving down over his stomach protectively. "Please...I don't want that to happen. This is all I have..."

Yuuta's eyes shut for a few seconds before reopening. They were a bit softer now, but Fuji could still see the anger hidden deep within them. "I want you to tell me everything, okay? I can't let you do something stupid unless I know this 'reason'."

"I wish I could," The tensai sighed moving to sit on a pedestal that once held a flower pot. He rested his hands in his lap and his eyes opened slightly to stare at them. "All I really can tell you is that I'm a little over three months. Anymore than that may get me in trouble, I'm sorry."

"That's not good enough!" Yuuta snapped. "Who's the father, why are you hiding it, and what exactly are you going to do about it?!"

Fuji glanced up and him and slowly shook his head. He wanted to tell Yuuta, oh how he wanted to tell him!, but of course he knew he couldn't. No one could know. "When it becomes more obvious I plan to move back home. For now though I have to get through this tournament without any suspicious moves. I have laid enough protective spells on myself to keep it safe. Trust me, you know I wouldn't be doing this unless I had to."

"Yeah, and that's what worries me." Yuuta moved to stand in front of him and opened his mouth to speak when suddenly a group of servants burst out of the trees in their direction. Fuji stood and glanced at his brother in confusion.

"Fuji-dono! Fuji-dono! You're needed in the Prince's meeting room!" One of them said quickly catching his breath against a tree. "I shouldn't have run so fast..."

Another swatted him on the back of the head. "I told you to slow down!" She turned all smiles at the brothers. "Please hurry there Fuji-dono."

"I had better go see what is going on," Fuji sighed and swept a hand through his light brown hair and feeling comfortable enough to head in smiled softly at Yuuta. "I'm trusting you to do the right thing here. Good-bye," He left the courtyard without another word, but he could feel those confused brown eyes on the back of his neck the entire time. _I'm sorry Yuuta..._

The hallway outside the Prince's offices were bustling by the time Fuji reached them. He caught a glimpse of Oishi and Eiji discussing something, but several of Tezuka's private servants zipped in front of them gossiping obscuring Fuji's view. He instead went and stood in front of the rather burly guard outside the room.

"Excuse me, I believe I was called for?"

The guard looked him up and down suspiciously before nodding and stepping to the side. Fuji smiled at him and walked in...

Only to find the shock of his life standing inside wearing pleasant red robes waiting for him.

"Saeki? What are you doing here? I thought Rokkaku was helping with the war in the north?" Fuji said in surprise going to hug his old friend happily. When he pulled away he tsked at a small cut over the man's nose. "Now how did you get that?"

"One question at a time," The two-toned haired man laughed and pulled a seat out for the tensai. "Let's sit and I'll tell you everything. Your Prince is in the other room talking to the captain of our Racquets now so we have plenty of time."

Fuji sat and nodded. "Yes, I guess we would have plenty of time. Aoi-kun could talk the ears of a bat," He chuckled thinking of the young man. Several years ago Rokkaku had recruited the brilliant swordsman and almost immediately made him captain. Fuji had taken a trip to the forested country to visit this 'Aoi Kentaro' and see what it was all about. Apparently the aging king there just picked a man out of the crowd, although Aoi had proved his worth in a small district tournament a month later.

"Anyway, the war up north has settled down. Ginka decided a peace treaty was in order so they didn't need the Racquets of Rokkaku's services any longer. Instead of going home we thought it would be fun to come and watch how this tournament ends. I got this," He pointed at his nose, "When Kentaro's enthusiasm to get here ended up with us in the middle of goblin territory. Do _not_ interrupt goblins in breeding season," He winced at the memory.

"Yes, that would have been an unpleasant experience." Fuji agreed and brought his fingers up to the abrasion and let out some healing energy. "There, all better." He went to move his hand away, but Saeki caught it with his own and held it close to his lips. Fuji watched in alarm as the man placed a small kiss on his fingertips before finally releasing them. "Saeki..."

"I apologize, but I couldn't resist," The man replied without a hint of regret in his voice.

Fuji placed his hands in his lap to avoid anything else like that occuring and looked away. "We're not engaged anymore, and I'm sorry to say but I have no interest in you in those areas. If that's why you came here you're going to be very disappointed."

Saeki leaned back in his seat with a laugh. "I know that. I just love to catch you off guard. It seems to be a lot easier to achieve these days. Something on your mind?"

"No, nothing," He looked back at him. "Just don't do that again. Some of my team mates you have not met might get the wrong impression about out relationship. While I would enjoy tricking them any other time, there's a tournament going on and I don't want to deal with out of hand rumors."

"Of course. Oh, and I also would like to apologize to Yuuta for missing his wedding. I heard it was a very lovely event."

Fuji smiled at the memory of all those flowers and his brother's happy face and nodded. "It was. He knew you couldn't make it, but I could tell he was wishing for a few more of his friends to be in the crowd." A servant walked in with a tray of tea and he took a cup. "He's pregnant now by the way."

Saeki's eyes widened as he took a cup of his own. "No way! Really? That was fast. I'm surprised you haven't made them sleep apart with your undying love of Mizuki and all," He teased. Fuji often sent letters to the man, and more than a few were about how he hated that Yuuta was dating the frivolous Lord.

"Yes well I would have, but unfortunately other kingdom's Racquets are not allowed in our chambers after dark," He sighed with a playful smile on his lips. "Seriously though, I am very happy for him. You should see him now! He's turning into quite a little gentleman."

The door to the left of them opened and Aoi's cheerful tones wafted out to them and soon the man appeared walking backwards with the Prince following him. Fuji and Saeki stood out of respect and Aoi tripped over a chair behind him. Tezuka rubbed the bridge of his nose slightly annoyed.

"Fuji, would you mind showing our guests to their rooms?"

Fuji shook his head. He found that expression on the Prince to be quite endearing. Aoi would have to stay more often. "Of course not heika," He nodded at his friend who pulled Aoi away before following Fuji down the hallway. "My, you certainly know how to get on someone's nerves, Aoi-kun,"

The younger man frowned. "I wasn't trying to! Honestly!"

Fuji chuckled and they continued their light hearted banter until they reached the guest rooms. The tensai said his farewells and headed to his own private quarters to think. After the encounter with Yuuta his mind was still buzzing. If he had made that mistake in front of anyone else...and if he had done it once it might happen again...He was going to go crazy with 'what if's' by the end of this for sure.

This tournament suddenly got a lot tougher.

* * *

"Wow! So you and Fuji were _engaged_?"

Saeki nodded. "Yes, but it was arranged by our parents. After the accident we decided to end it." He was referring to the fire that had claimed his friend's parents lives. The event still left Saeki feeling empty inside when he thought about what the usually cheerful Fuji had to go through. Ending their engagement was mostly out of pity more than anything. Having to wed when there were no real feeling between them after something so tragic didn't seem fair.

Eiji frowned and crossed his arms. "That's so silly making people get engaged. You should marry who you want to marry! Nya, right Oishi?" He bounced over to hug the vampire tightly.

"Right," Oishi agreed without really having heard what was going on. He found it was just easier to agree with the bakeneko most of the time. "Come along now Eiji, we shouldn't be bothering him anymore, besides we have to get ready for tomorrow's matches,"

The cat's face brightened. "We're fighting tomorrow?!"

"I didn't say that..."

"Yes you did! You said..." There voices trailed off as they turned the corner and Saeki chuckled. They were a match made in heaven. He glanced out the window and watched a few cherry blossoms swirl about before landing on the cool stone below. Seishun palace certainly was beautiful this time of year and he made a quick decision to go explore the gardens.

Outside he followed the stone path around a maze of lovely flowers and figurines. As he entered a small clearing he blushed at the sight that greeted him. "Yuuta-kun, I don't think this is the place for that..."

"Saeki! I uh," Yuuta pulled away from the grumbling Mizuki and went to embrace his old friend. "I knew you had arrived but I couldn't find you anywhere." He straightened out his hair and took a deep breath as he willed away the red tinting his cheeks.

"Are you sure you weren't fooling around with Mizuki-san there and forgot about me?" He gestured to the upset Lord still reclining on the bench with his eyes. If he had arrived a minute later...He didn't want to think about it really.

Yuuta blushed lightly. "I told him I wanted to talk, but he always seems to get the upper hand in these type of situations...Anyway, how are you?" He led him to the bench and ungracefully kicked his husband to the ground to make room for them to sit. Mizuki glared at him, but Yuuta just shrugged not really caring.

"I'm fine. Congratulations by the way, I really am sorry I couldn't make it,"

"Its alright, I got your gift anyway." Yuuta replied as Mizuki sat beside him and dusted his purple shirt off, trying to pretend he hadn't just kicked to the ground. "Well since we're all sitting again, I want to talk, and no Hajime you're not allowed to drag me off! This is important."

Mizuki held his hands up defensively. "I didn't do anything!"

"Whatever...look, I can't go into details, but something is wrong with my brother." He sighed. "I trust you guys not to go telling anyone, okay?" He shot a look at his husband who just twirled a piece of hair around his finger innocently.

"He did seem a little off when I talked to him earlier," Saeki mused. "What's going on?"

"I can't tell you, but I would like for you to keep an eye on him, just to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." He explained softly.

Mizuki wrapped an arm around his waist sensing the seriousness of the situation. "Don't worry Yuuta-kun, your brother isn't an idiot. Whatever's wrong with him won't hinder his ability to think rationally, right? Anyway, I won't admit this often, but I believe he's good guy with a lot of good sense. Don't worry so much, okay?"

Yuuta sighed. "Yeah..."

Saeki watched the exchange silently. There must be something very serious going on for the youngest Fuji to be behaving in such a way. The dark headed Lord didn't see it because he didn't know the sorcerer very well, but Saeki did. He saw the way Fuji flinched when he touched him, how his smile just wasn't quite real. He would definetely take Yuuta's advice and watch the tensai closely. Their engagement might have been called off, but secretly Saeki did hold deeper feelings for the man, and if something was causing him to be unhappy than he was going to find it and do everything in his power to set things right again.

* * *

1– Just to make this clear, its not the baby making him sick. Its the charms he keeps placing on himself to hide it. He's showing earlier than normal as well because dude, he's totally skinny to start with and since he's a sorcerer a lot of his energy is being absorbed by the baby as well causing it to grow faster.

**A/N: **Where the hell did Saeki come from?! Jeez, this story is doing things its _not _supposed to! AKA I watched the Rokkaku episodes for the first time and fell in love with him. XD Other than that I think this chapter sucks...ugh, I hate dialogue...And I thought I had made this clear, but Fuji can get pregnant because he has elf in him. I got this idea while watching LOTR, go figure.

**Next Chapter: **Momo gets hurt in a fight, which leads to some very nice tension between him and Ryoma. Also, another surprise visitor to the palace might just leave Ryoma wishing he was never born. Thank-you, please come again.


	12. Stolen Kisses

**Disclaimer:** Oh, its in the first chapter? Really? How about that! Go find it...

**A/N: **O.o Wow. Late chapter. VERY late chapter. I have a good explanation for it though! Are you ready for this?

Yu-Gi-Oh.

Seriously. I went on a freaking YGO craze and totally forgot about lovely tenipuri. I feel SO bad for making you all wait like this. I promised that I would never abandon this story though, and I will stay true to my word. I love Indigo, and even if months go by before I update, it just means something else got in the way for a while. ^^

Thanks for being patient, and I'm going to have to dedicate this chapter to Kals for kicking my butt into gear. Without you, my dear, it might have been another few months before I got this typed. Thank-you! Oh, and I hit the one-year mark without even realizing it. Cool! ^^

**Chapter 12: **Stolen Kisses

The arena was quiet as the young Racquet walked across the field. The night sky flickered with far off stars, and a light breeze blew at his hair. He glanced up as a lone cloud blotted the light for a few seconds before reaching down to grip the hilt of his katana. The breeze settled around him and he yanked the blade and rushed towards an invisible opponent. Slashing through the air a small smile was visible on his lips before he came to an abrupt halt.

"Its rude to stare you know," He slid the blade back into its holster and went to the sidelines to take a sip of water from a small glass he had set there earlier. He glanced up amused as someone yelped and fell from there hiding place higher up in the stands.

"Ack! How did you know I was there, Echizen?"

Ryoma set the class down and turned towards him. "You breathe too loud. Did you need me for something?"

Momo straightened out his shirt and shook his head. "No, I was just wondering what you were doing out here so late. Isn't it too dark to train?"

"No," He hopped up to sit on the ledge and yawned. "I heard Inui-san talking about match orders today. I'm pretty sure you're fighting tomorrow." He glanced at the older man wanting to see his reaction. Ever since the dance Ryoma had developed a habit of watching Momo's face. He knew it was weird to do so, but he couldn't help himself. Momo had...kissed his cheek, and then...nothing. The event was never brought up and both acted like nothing had happened. Ryoma hoped to find an answer to that by watching the older man. So far nothing, but he wasn't going to give up just yet.

Momo broke out into a smile. "About time! I've been dying to get out onto the field since this thing started!" He raised his arm into the air and pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Ryoma raised a brow at the enthusiasm, and inside he felt his heart pound. There was something very attractive about Momo being excited. He blushed at the thought and shook it off. Now was not the time to think stupid thoughts.

"So Echizen, are you all healed up then?" Momo asked looking at his arm for any signs of injury.

"I'm fine," He said monotonously grabbing his cup and heading back towards the back door to the palace. Inside he was blushing slightly at the man's concern. No one else was ever that worried about him before, besides his mother and Oishi, but the vampire really didn't count in his mind because Oishi worried about everyone. Momo was different. Ryoma liked having him worried about him. It felt...nice.

Momo followed him inside and down the stairs to the Racquet quarters, where Ryoma paused outside his door and glanced back at him. "Good-night."

"Oh right, night,"

Momo didn't move though, just stood there and fidgeted. Ryoma stared in confusion. "Did you need something else?" He asked hesitantly, hand gripping the knob of the door a little tightly. Something strange was going on and he didn't quite like it. What was Momo planni-

Oh.

OH.  
Quickly the older man pulled away and hurried down the hall leaving a very stunned Ryoma behind to take in what exactly just happened. His hand turned the knob without him realizing it and he stumbled back into the room with a soft thud as he hit the floor. That...that was...interesting to say the least. He just...and...

Momo _kissed_ him! Just like that! Without warning or...or anything! What...what was going on? Did that mean...Momo _liked_ him? He flushed at the thought and swallowed the lump growing in his throat. If Momo liked him then...what? What exactly came next? Ryoma wasn't sure, but a part of him deep down knew what he would like to happen, although he'd never admit that to anyone.

Somehow or another he made it to his bed and curled up like a cat to sleep, although his dreams weren't exactly what he considered to be peaceful....

* * *

"_Momoshiro Takeshi of Seigaku versus __Hiyoshi Wakashi__ of Hyotei,"_

Ryoma took his seat beside Inui glancing down at the field as the two men stepped out on opposing sides. Momo was smiling as always, but his eyes held a more serious edge. Ryoma felt a tinge of pride for the man, knowing that he was taking this as serious as he should be. He rested his arms on the railing and put his head on them to get comfortable.

"Chance Echizen likes Momoshiro, 99.5%,"

The small Racquet glanced up at the man beside him and glared. "You're wrong,"

"I think it's cute how you hide your feelings for him," Fuji said taking the seat on the other side of him, his trade-mark smile in place. Ryoma's eye twitched at the sight. Now he was trapped between two geniuses with evil plans in mind. This was not how he wanted the day to go at all.

"I'll be right back," He told them, and stood to go get a glass of water from the servants at the back of the stands. Really it was just an excuse to get away from the two of them.

He sipped at the cool liquid and leaned back on a pillar. The arena floor was just barely visible from this viewpoint, and although he'd like to see Momo's fight at a better vantage point, he didn't want to spend it listening to Fuji and Inui's stupid talk about how he 'liked' the man.

Even if it was true.

Still, he could see the far left side of the field, and every once in awhile Momo would run by there. Ryoma was confident that the man would win anyway, and he shut his eyes and downed the glass. The cold water soothed him in the dry heat and he reopened his eyes and immediately choked on it.

"Heheh, the little one can't even drink water properly! How are you going to win this tournament like that anyway?"

Ryoma cringed and wiped his mouth of with his sleeve, then gave the man in front of him a distasteful look. "What are you doing here?"

His father chuckled and waved his hand in the air. "I wanted to see the tournament, of course! All the fighting, pretty girls, you know, important things." He turned as a lady from Hyotei walked by and Ryoma sighed deeply. This was not going to be fun anymore with that nut here.

Carefully he snuck away down a side passage that led into the cooler rooms the higher ups used to watch the fights. He swore at the old man for making him miss the fight, albeit unknowingly, and headed for the door that led to the outside training ground. Well, his arm wasn't quite up to shape yet, and he could use a little practice. He fetched a practice sword and began to run through exercises.

Ten minutes went by in a flash, the joy he got through having a sword in his hand made it seem like a second. He would have kept going if it hadn't of been for the rock that smacked him on the cheek. He yelped a little and spun around to find a laughing and fully amused Nanjiro. Ryoma glared.

"What was that for?"

"I was checking your reflexes. I got that in without even trying you know."

Ryoma was about to retort in a way that would not befit a Racquet, when a loud yell from the stadium caught his attention. He sat his sword down and rushed to the source without another glance at his frustrating father. As he entered the stadium he found the crowd on the Seigaku side yelling angrily, and Fuji was waiting for him with a frown.

"What happened?" Ryoma asked concerned. His mind wandered over to thoughts of Momo and he got a bad feeling in his chest. "Is he okay?"

The look on Fuji's face made his heart want to stop. If Momo had been seriously injured...Damn it! He didn't want to think like that. Still, with everything that had happened between them lately, if Momo were to not survive Ryoma would never get his questions answered. He couldn't think of a worse fate than that.

Fuji suddenly smiled a little. That bastard.. "He got a tanto through his chest. It was a dirty trick, but he's mostly okay. He's with the healers now. I'll take you there."

"Thank-you," Ryoma sighed with relief and followed the lord anxiously down the halls to the healer's office, plotting ways to get revenge for the trick. Inside he saw Momo lying on the bed with an annoyed look on his face that made Ryoma crack a small smile in relief. He then proceeded to smack the older man on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Momo yelped rubbing the now sore spot. He gave Ryoma a small glare. "I'm already hurt, I don't need anymore injuries today you know!"

Ryoma huffed and crossed his arms. "That's what you get for being stupid and getting hurt in the first place."

Momo shrugged and leaned back as the healer came in to finish dressing his wound. "It wasn't like it was my fault. That jerk tripped me, and when I was trying to get up he stabbed me. Not very sportsman like if you ask me." He cringed in pain as the healer spread some sort of antibiotic gel over the injury.

"Whatever, you still got hurt." Ryoma sat in a chair beside the bed and shut his eyes trying not to blush at the sight of a shirtless Momo. The man was injured for pete's sake! This was no time to fantasize. He had just calmed down that part of his mind when he felt a hand on his arm. He opened his eyes and blinked.

"Hey, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself you know," Momo said softly looking him in the eyes. Ryoma felt his heart began to race. Momo smiled and pulled his hand away. "See, now you know what I felt like when I saw you get hurt!"

The statement made more feeling flood his system than Ryoma thought he was ready for.

Ryoma huffed and looked away, not wanting the older man to see his flushed face. "Yeah, whatever..."

"Aw, see? You do care!"

Before Ryoma could respond Momo had leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. Feeling his face heat up he gave the older man a stunned look. Momo leaned back onto his pillow and shut his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face. Not quite sure what he should do, Ryoma took a step back and glanced around. Fuji had mysteriously vanished, as well as the healer. He turned back to find Momo sound asleep thanks to the medicine he was on.

"..." Ryoma left with a confused expression on his face. As he wandered down to his room a few people noticed and tried to ask him what was wrong, but he ignored them. He was not in a state of mind for boring gossip.

He collapsed onto his bed and took a deep breath. He had determined Momo was in fact flirting with him. Him. Echizen Ryoma. The short Racquet with an attitude problem. He wasn't quite sure whether he should be flattered or embarrassed. He decided on both and rolled over to stare at the ceiling with a scowl.

"Stupid Momo..."

"Who'd Momo?"

Ryoma yelped and flew off the bed. He glared at his smirking father and threw the pillow he had been holding at him. "None of your business. How'd you get into my room anyway?" He placed a hand over his chest to clam his rapidly beating heart and cursed at himself for being so out of it he hadn't noticed the man standing five feet away.

"One of the guards owed me a favor. Really, who's Momo?"

"Nobody, go away," he replied blandly. He went to open the door to kick the man out, but Nanjiro stepped in front of him with a small box. He eyed it questionably and raised a brow. "What is this?"

"A present from your mother. She thought you were probably getting lonely here."

Ryoma hesitantly opened the lid, knowing the pranks hos father liked to play, but he grinned when he saw the contents. "Karupin!" He pulled the cat out and dropped the box to the ground. The cat meowed at him and curled up in his arms, happy to be back with its master. Ryoma smiled at his dad for the first time in years. "Thank-you."

"Whatever. I'm going to find me some amusement. Don't slack around for too long, you need to train," and with that said Nanjiro was gone.

The young Racquet cuddled his favorite animal and relished in the thought of having someone, albeit someone who couldn't talk back, to confide in. Maybe his day wasn't as bad as it had started out as. He still had to figure out this situation with Momo, but that could wait until later. He suddenly felt very tired, and curled up onto of his bedspread for a nap, Karupin right beside him.

* * *

**A/N: **There. Chapter 12 is DONE. . I need to watch some of the episodes again to get my head back into it. Hope you enjoyed it! Sorry again for the long wait! I'm really not good at writing pointless fluff, which this chapter basically was. Probably not up to your standards, but it lets me get back to the drama of Fuji next. Yay for drama! ^^

**Next Chapter: **Golden Pair fluff to start, and then something troubling. Tezuka discovers the ring Fuji has been so desperate to hide. What could this mean? And what are Saeki and Yuuta planning? Thank-you, please come again!


	13. And Down Came the Rain

**Disclaimer: **Yeah...still don't own anything. I'll tell you when I do. ^^

**A/N: **OMG! SO FREAKING SORRY! Um, yeah, I have no excuses for being this late to update, other than I need to stop watching so much Bleach. Must finish this before starting any other fanfics...*sigh* Please forgive me. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but...yeah, I'm truly sorry.

Well, onto chapter thirteen, which has some serious drama between Tezuka and Fuji. Let's see how this turns out...

By the way, things are going to start going by quickly in this story. That's right, it's the final few chapters. O.o I don't want it to end! Nya!

Enjoy! ^^

**Chapter 13: **And Down Came the Rain...

The was quite dreary, rain coming down hard and the wind blowing it into the windows causing them to rattle. For a hyper were-cat it was hell as he bounced anxiously watching the weather outside, his tail flicking in the air and his ears bent back as he whined. Nearby his lover was seated at a desk watching him with amused eyes. Oishi stacked his paperwork neatly before walking over and wrapping his arms around the lithe man.

"Glaring at the rain isn't going to make it stop," he muttered into his ear teasingly, swaying them gently in rhythm with the gentle beatings of the water on the glass. "Why don't you go out to the training building if you're this restless?"

"Nya, it's not as fun. I wanted to roll around in the grass today!" The bakeneko pouted leaning back against him. He turned his head to lock eyes with his new mate and poked his nose. "You know I hate the rain!"

Oishi chuckled and hugged him tighter. "Silly little neko, it'll be alright. It's supposed to be sunny tomorrow, so you can go out and play then."

Eiji smiled and bounced excitedly. "Yeah! That'd be so much fun!" He turned around to hug his love and pecked his lips sweetly. Oishi walked them backwards to a chair he knew was there, and sat down with the cat in his lap. Eiji curled up purring in content for a few minutes, before he sighed.

"Hey, do you think we'll win this tournament? It has everyone anxious and stuff, and I'm not sure if I like it anymore. Even Fujiko has been acting weird. We've defeated two of the teams so far, but they're still three left and I'm starting to get worried," he admitted reaching out to take the vampire's hand to squeeze. "And we're still fighting Hyotei, and they're so hard, and they postponed our match until Tuesday because of the weather! I don't like this..."

Oishi squeezed his hand back and sighed. "I'm sure we'll be okay. Fuji's just been worried about his brother's health, I'm sure, and everyone else is just a little tired. Besides, you have me, and you know I won't let anything happen to you. The match will be easy."

"Thanks, sorry for being so down. It's probably just the rain." He smiled softly at him and pecked his lips. "I'm glad it's a weekend and we have some free time, nya! Hey wanna go see what Fuji's doing?"

The vice-captain grinned wickedly, standing up with the bakeneko in his arms causing Eiji to yelp. "How about we go to our quarters instead?"

"Oishi!" Eiji giggled loudly. "Put me down!"

"No, not until I have you where I want you," Oishi leaned his head down to properly kiss his lover before carrying the pouting cat to their room for some much needed private time.

* * *

Elsewhere in the palace, Fuji was staring out at the rain as well, his mind lost in thought as he held a hand to his slightly swollen stomach. He was alone in his quarters, taking a break from the noisy crowd congregating in the Grand Ballroom because of the storm outside. The other kingdom's Racquets were annoying in his state, with their loud bragging and constant calling of attention to themselves. Thankfully no one minded his absence as most of Seigaku's Racquet's excused themselves as well for business.

He pulled his white silk shaw tighter over his shoulders, the fabric brushing pleasantly over his fair skin. He paid no attention to it though as he turned to sit on the small love seat in the front end of his quarters. He tucked his feet beneath him and crossed his arms over the cushion to rest his head on, sighing troubled.

His brother hadn't come back to him for more information on his predicament. Fuji trusted Yuuta enough not to tell anyone, but he still felt nervous about his secret being known by anyone else besides himself. With the palace filled with magicians and sorcerers of every kind, it wasn't that far fetched to think one of them could read his brother's mind and figure things out. Like Mizuki. As a natural-spellsman he certainly had the ability to do so.

"Damn it," he swore turning over to stare at the ceiling. He hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because of thoughts like that, and now they were ruining his day as well. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed once more. "Kami let this turn out okay..."

The growing child inside of him gave a strong kick to his stomach in displeasure at the spells constantly being cast on it, causing Fuji to jump up and hurry to the pan he kept on hand for his nausea. As his breakfast came back to meet him he ran a hand comfortingly over the little bump trying to calm it, apologizing over and over again for the discomfort he forced it to bare.

"A few more weeks darling and we'll be out of this place and I won't have to hide you anymore, I promise. Just relax and deal with it, okay?" He whispered softly, knowing deep down it was more to soothe his own mind than the child's. The days were starting to grow harder and harder to get through, and he was approaching his breaking point.

"Only a few more weeks..."

A sharp tapping at the door made him quickly wipe his mouth off and hide the evidence before adjusting his clothes to answer it. He paused just outside it as he remembered to cast the charm to hide the bump with. Fuji frowned at himself for being so forgetful. He took a deep breath and opened the door to reveal a trembling servant.

"Fuji-dono!" the servant said a bit too loud out of nerves, his hands clenched tightly by his sides. "Prince Tezuka has requested your presence in his office immediately, sir!"

The sorcerer gave the young man a forced smile. "Thank-you, I'll be there shortly."

As the servant ran off somewhere, Fuji went to pull on a more formal jacket wondering what the Prince could want with him now. Hopefully it wasn't another attempt to drag him to a healer, he was getting quite sick of them really. Something seemed to be troubling Tezuka lately though, and Fuji knew it had to be something to do with him with all the attention the older man was giving him.

His heart fluttered at the thought that Tezuka might actually hold _feelings_ for him. Ever since the dance, oh the dance, the Prince had been acting differently towards him, more personal. Fuji couldn't deny he liked it, but with everything else going on it just made him feel more guilty. If only he hadn't...

Well it was too late for that now. Fuji pulled the jacket on and headed out the door, knowing that whatever happened happened. He had done it already and knew the charade could be revealed at any time. He could only hope to get out of Seishun before it did.

Fuji walked down the orderly hallways up to the Prince's office, a route he could take in his sleep. He often found himself there before this whole mess started discussing politics with Tezuka, or just talking about anything that happened to pop into his mind at the time. Of course he only did so when Tezuka had time to see him, but those moments were some of the best Fuji ever had. He hoped maybe this was why he was called, another one of their more friendly moments, however unlikely it might be.

"Heika, I'm here," Fuji said, knocking on the door lightly, taking a breath to calm his rapidly beating heart. Sometimes his body just liked acting like a teenager with a crush despite himself.

He heard a chair being pushed back across the floor and seconds later the door opened to reveal a strange sight. Tezuka stood there dressed in his usual formal attire, but his expression was one almost unheard of. His eyes were narrow, his mouth curved into a frown. He looked terribly upset. Fuji swallowed meeting his eyes.

"What did you need me for?"

Tezuka stepped back to let him into the room, and Fuji walked by him to take a seat at the large wooden table. The Prince sat across from him, his eyes focused on the window nearby. Fuji glanced down at his lap, fingering with the edge of his silk shirt. He had a dark feeling about this, one he couldn't explain. He glanced back up to find Tezuka focused on him.

"I called you in here to discuss your behavior lately," The man began, shooting Fuji a dark look when he opened his mouth to retort. "You're acting strangely, everyone can see it. We're all worried about you." He paused and Fuji couldn't help smile a little at the thought Tezuka was worried about him as well. "I think I know the reason why."

Fuji felt his heart skip a beat before rational told him the Prince didn't know _that_. "And what would that be, heika? I already told you it's a slight cold, nothing more. Plus with all these magicians around my magic has started to act strangely. It's nothing to get concerned about."

"Those magicians are the reason I think you're ill." Tezuka stood and wandered over to the window, a sullen look on his face. "What I'm about to tell you must not leave this room, understand?" He looked over his shoulder to see Fuji nod slowly. "Lately I've noticed something strange with myself as well. I'm hearing a voice. I believe another kingdom's magician is bewitching the both of us."

The sorcerer clenched his fist around the edge of the table, his eyes looking away from the man he held so dear. "Bewitched? I assure you if someone was bewitching you I would have sensed it. If you want though I could investigate the other magic wielders, as a precaution."

Tezuka nodded. "I believe that would be best, just be careful. I don't need one of my top Racquet's injured before his biggest match."

"My biggest match?" Fuji said without thinking, frowning slightly. "Who would that be against?"

"I've said too much. Just remember what I've said here is top secret, not even Oishi or Inui are to know about it."

Fuji stood slowly knowing a dismissal when he heard it. He reached out for the knob on the door, taking one last look at the other man. "Tezuka...I..."

Suddenly the door was thrown open, knocking Fuji backwards onto the floor harshly. He gasped at the impact and looked up to see a shocked Aoi-kun standing there with large apologetic eyes. Fuji reached down to tenderly touch his side which had been hit the hardest and jumped feeling a hand come down to rest on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Fuji?" Tezuka asked kneeling down beside him, that foreign look of concern on his face.

Fuji fought back a blush from spreading across his face at the proximity as he nodded shakily. "I'm fine, just surprised. Aoi-kun needs to learn to knock before he enters." With the help of the captain he got to his feet. A clinking sound reached his ears, and he froze.

Glancing down at the floor he bit his lip. Sure enough, there lay the gold ring, broken from it's safety chain by the impact, glistening in the enchanted light cast by the ceiling. Fearfully he turned to Tezuka, knowing the reaction the other would have at the sight. The Prince had a blank look on his face as he reached down to pick the trinket up, cradling it gently in his hands.

"Where did you get this?" Tezuka whispered darkly.

Fuji fixed his shirt thinking of a plausible excuse. It couldn't end now, not yet. "I found it in the garden a few months ago. I've been using it as a good luck charm. Why, does it belong to you? If I'd known I would have returned it."

"It belonged to my mother. It's an enchanted piece of jewelry, one that the men in my family have used to propose with for generations. It went missing from my quarter's awhile back." He fingered it in astonishment shaking his head. "You say you found it in the garden?"

"Yes, beneath one of the rose bushes," Fuji replied tentatively. "Really heika, I didn't know it held so much value to you."

"Get out, both of you," The prince suddenly said firmly, his eyes never leaving the ring.

Fuji bowed respectively before he pulled Aoi out with him, shutting the door softly behind them. He shot the young captain a look telling him to be quiet before he quickly made his way back to his rooms. Inside he locked the door and collapsed onto his bed.

"Fate hates me," he mumbled into his pillow, running a hand over his stomach. "I'm sorry little one, I don't know how much longer I can protect you now. Hang on, okay?" Inside him he felt the child turn and he smiled softly, tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry it had to be this way..."

* * *

Yuuta frowned at the bottle of bitter liquid in his hand. "There is no way I'm going to drink this stuff. It smells like goblin piss."

Mizuki chuckled wrapping an arm around him. "It's good for the baby, so drink up. I'm not letting you leave until you do, so you might as well get it over with. If your brother found out your were skimping on the baby's health he'd kill you."

His husband scowled and drank the medicine in one large gulp, making a face as it ran down his throat. "Yuck, that's gross!" He set the bottle to the side as he wiped off the inside of his mouth with his shirt sleeve to get the taste out just as Saeki walked into the room smiling brightly.

"Cheer up Yuuta-kun, it could be worse. When my aunt was pregnant they made her take this weird blue stuff that dyed her skin pink for a month. At least you're still the same color." The man grinned sitting beside him, and laughed as Yuuta paled and begin looking his skin over. "You look fine, chill. Anyway, I'm here with some interesting news from my captain concerning our dear Syuusuke."

Yuuta stopped searching his body for any odd colors with a raised brow. "Oh? What did he have to say?"

"He went to see Prince Tezuka earlier, and while there Fuji dropped a ring that apparently holds great value to the man. Aoi-san wasn't sure, but he thinks Fuji may have been lying when he told Tezuka where he found it. Any ideas as to what's going on there?"

Yuuta rolled his eyes. "Well yeah, aniki has had feeling for that man since he got here. He probably took it to remind him of him. That's not really news."

"Fuji-san likes the Prince? I didn't know that," Mizuki said with a wicked smile, a finger curled in his hair. "Who knew he had such high taste."

"Don't go around telling anyone, he doesn't even know _I_ know. I just figured it out. Anyway, what else do we have?" Yuuta asked taking a sip of water from a glass, the bitter medicine still lingering.

Saeki sighed shaking his head. "No, that's all I have, sorry. He's still acting rather odd, but nothing to be alarmed about. Are you sure he's in danger of something, Yuuta? Because everything I've witnessed could be symptoms of stress from the tournament."

Mizuki chuckled. "Or his unreturned feelings from the Prince. Ah, love. It's such a wonderful thing, no?"

Yuuta went to smack him across the head for the ridiculous comment before he froze in realization. "Oh dear Gods no."

"What's wrong, Yuuta-kun?" Mizuki asked with a frown. "Is the medicine coming back up on you?" He reached out to feel the swordsmen forehead but got his hand smacked away instead. He sat back with a sulk.

Yuuta glanced at his close friend and husband and took a deep breath to get his expression normal once more. "Nothing, I just remembered I have to take more of that stuff tonight." He made a face.

Saeki laughed and patted him on the back, unaware his friend was lying. "Like I said, it could be worse. Oh yeah! I heard a rumor from one of the servants that Wednesday's fight is supposed to feature two sorcerers. I think Syuusuke's waiting time is up."

"He has to fight Wednesday?! Against Hyotei's sorcerer?!" Yuuta jumped up in alarm. "Damn it! If that's true we're going to have to keep a closer eye on him than we thought."

He glanced out the window at the streaming drops of rain. _Please forfeit the match aniki, for both our sake's. I don't think I could stand losing you..._

_

* * *

_

Back in the office, Tezuka had sat down in his chair, the ring on the table before him. He couldn't comprehend how it had gone from being sealed in a box beneath his bed to being found in the garden by Fuji. Of all the people though, why Fuji? The calm, sometimes devious sorcerer he hadn't been able to get out of his head.

The ring flickered at him in the light as if knowing his thoughts.

Tezuka sighed deeply. The ring truly was enchanted, made to fit the finger of whoever stole the heart of it's owner, and only them. Some even said there was another charm placed on it, one that let it choose the intended itself. Tezuka has been keeping it same for his future bride, but now he wasn't so sure that was going to hold true.

It was a sign, it had to be. Fuji found the ring, and Tezuka knew he had found his soul mate. Now he just had to find a way to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: **Huh. I could have sworn this scene was going to be more dramatic. Oh well, I like it.

Um, BTW, I think I might stretch this out a it longer than it wants to do. This story is trying to shorten itself, I swear. There were a bunch of plot elements I had planned that got jumped over. I should NOT have had the matches between Hyotei so early (so far it was just Momo's fight I think, leaving four more wins...). Damn it. So...well I'm just going to work around that. Sorry is all of you were battle happy. ^^; It's just going to have to wait so I can get the plot back under control...

Fudomine's down as well as Yamabuki. If I forgot a 'kingdom' that Seigaku had a match against let me know. I keep forgetting this stuff...*sigh* That should leave St. Rudolph, Rikkai, and Hyotei. I think...

And again I'm so going back and editing this story one day. I misspelled 'who's' in the last chapter. O.o

**Next chapter: **A surprise announcement has everyone in turmoil, and our darling Prince starts to come to terms with his feelings for Fuji. Problem is the sorcerer may not be too keen on revealing his own just yet...Thank-you, please come again.


	14. Charmingly Naive

**Disclaimer:** Yeah. Like I own any of this. Beat it you blood sucking lawyers, ya ain't getting anything from me. XP

**A/N: **I'm starting to regret not planning how this tournament works out from the beginning. Now I have huge plot holes. O.o Sorry guys, hope it isn't bothering you too much. I'm going to train to reign it in a little starting now. AKA let's ignore it for a little bit...XD

On to the story! Whee! And Yuuta may be a bit OOC in this...but uh...He's a concerned brother. They do that. Tezuka too. He's love struck. It happens.

**Chapter 14:** Charmingly Naïve

Sunday came with sunny skies, as promised, but inside to Fuji it still might as well have been pouring. He had only left his room for meals the rest of the weekend, and there his forced smiles were becoming more obvious to everyone around him. He had to do something fast before things got even more out of control. So far everyone contributed his attitude towards stress, but that wouldn't work for long, but what else could he do?

"I hate life sometimes," he mumbled relaxing back on his bed. The ceiling above him twinkled in the morning sunlight causing him to smile weakly. "I suppose it isn't all that bad though, huh little one?"

Ever since Yuuta had discovered the pregnancy, Fuji had taken to talking to the child when he was alone. Now with someone else that knew, it was a solid fact that he couldn't ignore anymore. He found telling the baby his fears and thoughts was relaxing in a way, even if it couldn't speak back or understand him. It just helped.

"Aniki! Open the door, I need to speak with you!"

Fuji sat up with a wince as the baby gave him a sharp 'kick' in protest of the movement. At three months it had absorbed enough of his magic and grown more, so he might as well have been four and a half months along, sixteen weeks. They weren't really kicks he was feeling, but the developing fetus spitting out bursts of the magic it had taken in, which didn't agree with Fuji's fragile insides. He could tell now that it was going to be a handful to raise later on.

"Come in, Yuuta, it's open," he called out, fixing his hair and complexion with an easy charm. His brother might know, but that was no reason not to look his best in front of him. The door opened and his usually pissed off looking brother walked in, thankfully alone. Fuji wasn't sure if he could have dealt with Mizuki at that time. "What do you need?"

Yuuta looked him over with a frown. "You look horrible, even with the charms."

Fuji let out a weak laugh. "Well yes, a sorcerer's pregnancy is a lot harder to deal with than normal ones. Consider yourself lucky you don't have to worry about being smacked with loose magic in your stomach at random intervals."

"Are you going to be okay like that?" Yuuta asked moving to stand in front of him.

"Of course, it's not that bad really, just annoying. Really though, what do you need? I was about to take a nap," he fake yawned to prove his point.

Yuuta became more serious in an instant. "I want to know who the father is, and why you said they'll kill it if anyone found out."

Fuji sighed, knowing he had that one coming. Gingerly he stood up and walked around the bed to the window. He shook his head slowly. "I can't tell you that, you just have to trust that what I'm saying is the truth. Really I shouldn't have told anything about that. You don't need to worry about me Yuuta, I know what I'm doing."

"Like hell you do," the younger snapped. "I'm on at least three different medications because I'm male and that already makes this difficult for me, but you have magic mixed in as well! What have you been taking to do anything about it? You're harming your own child, you know that, right?"

"I'm doing enough," he replied simply, casting his brother a look.

Yuuta scowled and walked up to take him by the wrist. "I want you to see a healer! Please Syuusuke, I can't stand seeing you continue to hurt yourself like this. I'm sure _he_ would be upset to know what you're doing to your child."

Fuji blinked in confusion before he felt his stomach drop. Yuuta _knew_. Somehow he _knew_. He pushed away from the swordsmen weakly and went to sit on his bed. Looking up he gave Yuuta one of the most tragic looks on the planet. "I didn't mean to..."

"Syuusuke..." Yuuta sighed and knelt down before him. "I won't tell anyone, but please promise me you'll at least take vitamins or something. Please. I don't want to know what happened, but I do want you to do that for me."

"I'll see what I can do," he replied in a soft tone. "Can I just be alone now?"

Yuuta nodded and stood back up. "I'll see at lunch, okay? Don't give Hajime any more reasons to think he can tease you."

Fuji chuckled at the attempt of humor and nodded. "I won't. Thank-you." After his brother had left, Fuji curled up on his bed and touched the place where the ring used to lay on his breast. Yuuta had a point, he did need to be taking something. Sneaking into the infirmary to steal a few potions wouldn't be that difficult. "After lunch though, I really am tired..."

With that said he drifted off into a light sleep.

* * *

The next day the sorcerer was in a considerably better mood. His smile was authentic, his words lighter. Tezuka was alarmed at first by the odd sensation in his chest as he watched the man make his way to the table for breakfast, but later he knew it was yet another sign that they were meant to be. Fuji having found his ring was the best thing that had ever happened to the Prince.

He found him self constantly thinking about the man almost every minute of the day, even at practice that afternoon which almost, almost, had him injured when Echizen decided they should spar. Tezuka was very new to this love thing, and he wasn't sure if any of it was normal or not. It didn't feel bad, it was just very foreign.

To make sure he wasn't diving headfirst in to something he'd regret later, Tezuka decided to talk to his vice-captain about it after practice.

The kyuketsuki was chatting away to him about the tournament when the two were finally seated in the Prince's office, and Tezuka was only vaguely listening, his mind elsewhere. At a break in Oishi's conversation he finally decided to bring the subject of relationships up.

"I never got around to properly congratulating you. I'm certain Kikumaru will be a good mate to you, and you for him."

Oishi blushed slightly and smiled. "Thank-you, Tezuka. I'm very happy to have him really. This time last year it never would have occurred to me we'd be together, let alone mates. It's funny how things happen like that."

"How did you know?" Tezuka questioned as a servant poured him a cup of tea.

"Know that he was the one? Hard question to answer," he grinned taking a sip from his own cup. "I just did. He completes me in a sense. Everything he does, to the smallest quirks, makes me smile."

Tezuka set his drink down and mulled the words over in his mind. "Is it really that simple though?"

Oishi chuckled. "Doesn't sound like it should be, but it is. Why are you so interested?" He paused then gasped loudly. "It couldn't be that you've found someone finally? Who is it?"

"I'm still not sure if it's real," Tezuka admitted. "I just started to notice it a few weeks ago, at the ball. I set it up to help me find a wife, but I never thought it would actually work." He took a small sip of his tea to help soothe his mind. "And then the other day something else happened that made it seem more definite. I don't want to make a fool of myself though."

Oishi nodded in understanding, knowing the Prince didn't open up like this often so it must really be bothering him. "Hey, just weigh the pros and cons. Is this person worth getting hurt for? Could you honestly walk away form it and not feel any regrets later? That's what I did, and it helped a lot."

Pros and cons, huh? He could do that. Was Fuji worth it? Could he walk away from the mysterious man because he was scared of being turned down?

"Yes, I think this could work," he finally decided. He frowned suddenly. "I have no idea how to go about doing this though."

Oishi chuckled and shook his head in wonder. Here was a man who could juggle ruling a city and captaining the Racquets with ease, and yet he was clueless on how to court someone. "It's simple. First you find out what they like and send them them gifts. I used to give Eiji roses. If they don't turn the gifts away you know there's a chance they'll return your feelings. Spend more time with them as well, let them know you're worth it. Sooner or later things will start flowing by themselves, and if you're lucky you'll end up happily ever after."

Tezuka raised a brow. "Happily ever after? I highly doubt life is like a fairytale."

Oishi blushed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well I didn't know how else to word it since I don't know who you're interested in. Do you want to marry them if they're human? Become mates if they're a hybrid? You're not giving me much to work with here."

"They're human."

"Okay, so then if you're lucky you might end up married one day. Is that better?"

Marriage...Truthfully the Prince had never even thought about it. Seishun would want him to have a child to carry on his title eventually, so marriage would have to happen. Marrying Fuji...Surprisingly the idea didn't sound that bad.

"Alright, I think I understand this more. Thank-you, Oishi. You've helped a lot," Tezuka said standing up. "I believe I will begin this 'courting' thing soon."

Oishi beamed at him. "Wonderful! Are you ever going to tell me who it is though?"

"...Fuji."

The vampire's mouth opened slightly in shock before he quickly composed himself. "Fuji?! Seriously? No offense, but I always assumed you'd be more attractive to the Noble's daughters."

"I used to think so as well, but there's just something about him I haven't been able to get out of my head." He sighed and straightened out his jacket, the embroidery having become lopsided when he sat. "Like you said, I just sort of knew. I can't explain it."

"I wish you the best of luck then, for both your sakes. Fuji could use someone like you, especially now. He's been acting so distant lately, it's troubling," Oishi mused.

Tezuka frowned. "I thought he looked a lot better this morning."

For some reason his statement had his friend laughing. "You really have it bad. Of course he looked better to you, you're just realizing your feelings for him. Look at him closely at dinner, then you'll see what I mean." He bowed politely with a small smile. "I'll see you later, Tezuka."

Tezuka nodded as he left, his mind spinning. First things first though, he had to find a suitable first gift for the man. Now what were those strange plants he liked to collect again...

* * *

"The Queen is ill."

That statement was in the hearts of all the Racquets, foreign and local, at dinner that night. Everyone loved the dear Queen, even with her pushy attitude at times. They all prayed to whatever deity they held closest that she would get better soon as they silently ate their meals.

What happened was one of the servants had gone to fetch her for dinner, but found her slouched on her desk with a high fever. The healers were attending to her the best they could, but had tragically discovered she had a rare disease that would take time to recover from. She would be bed ridden for at least a month if all went well.

Unfortunately for the fighters it meant the tournament would have to be postponed, as it was considered bad luck to hold any sort of battle while a monarch was ill. The fights between Hyotei and Seigaku's finest would have to wait while the Queen regained her strength.

Tezuka sighed. Moral was already low, and with this bad turn of events he knew it would take all his efforts to make sure his team didn't lose focus before the next round. He glanced over at Fuji and found the man picking at his food, a deep frown set on his face. Oishi hadn't been lying earlier, he really had let his recent feeling cover up the fact that the sorcerer was still ill looking.

He thought about the gift he had prepared upstairs. Hopefully it would cheer the man up a little, and maybe himself as well if Fuji reciprocated the feelings behind it.

Oishi nudged his gently sending him a comforting smile. "Everything will work out okay, I know it."

Tezuka looked down at his plate and took a bite of the spiced ham. Once dinner was done and the Racquet's dismissed to their quarters he would do it. Only then would he know for sure...

He shook his head to get rid of the bad thoughts. Now was not the time to loose control, not when his team needed him. He turned to look the other men over and sent each of them a supportive look, hoping they'd catch it. When each of them sent back their own form of acknowledgement he went back to eating in silence. They were strong, they would certainly make it through this.

"Tezuka, may I have a word with you?"

Tezuka sighed looking up to meet the smirking face of Prince Atobe. The rest of the hall had gone silent watching the two. It was bad etiquette to approach another table without being invited, but of course the cocky swordsman didn't care about that. He always thought himself above rules and guidelines, always would. Tezuka found him to he highly annoying.

"What do you want, Atobe-sama?"

Atobe leaned across the table and said, "Just because we have to wait until our team's fights continue, doesn't mean you have an upper hand. We'll win this tournament for sure, and when we do I look forward to seeing you defeated and disgraced." Having made his point he stalked off back to his table where he took a seat beside a narcoleptic sorcerer snoring away on his plate.

Oishi rolled his eyes at the display. "What was the point of making a scene like that when we're all worried about the Queen? I don't understand how he became a Prince with an attitude like that."

"Hn," Tezuka replied. "He is a good leader, but you're right in the fact he has some personality flaws. We'll just have to prove him wrong is all."

Oishi smiled while the rest of the table that heard him chuckled.

"Nya, we'll definitely win!" Eiji cheered before his lover scolded him on being too noisy.

Farther down the table Ryoma smirked. "Well he's right. Nothing can beat us."

The corner of Tezuka's lips twitched. His team was really something else. As they all stood to leave he couldn't help feeling proud of them. When he was younger he used to dream about commanding a strong group of Racquets, but this went way over his expectations. They were more than a strong team. They were something that couldn't quite be put into words, and Tezuka didn't know what he'd do without him.

Especially that devious sorcerer. Speaking of which, Tezuka straightened out his suit and went up to his office to fetch the gift he had prepared. It wasn't anything too special, but he knew Fuji would like it. It was a cactus he had found growing in his private garden, and because it was slightly rare Fuji probably had not seen one like it before. With it Tezuka had placed a small silver bracelet to replace the ring he had taken back, the ring which Fuji had called his 'good luck charm'.

He took a deep breath cradling the basket he had them in with one hand. With one more breath he descended the steps to the Racquet's private quarters and headed for the man's door, glad no one was in the hallway watching. He wasn't self conscious, but it Fuji were to reject his offer...

Tezuka knocked twice on the door and stood up straight as it was opened revealing a startled Fuji wearing his normal white robes. He still looked breathtaking even with the circles under his eyes.

"Tezuka? What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you," he replied, holding out the basket which was wrapped in cloth. It was now or never. "I hope it is to your liking."

Fuji's eyes furrowed in confusion as he took it. "For me? It's not even my birthday." He pulled back the white cloth and stared at the gifts inside before looking up at the Prince in shock. "Heika...? I don't understand."

"Fuji Syuusuke..."Tezuka swallowed the lump that had suddenly grown in his throat. "Please accept these gifts as a token of my feelings."

Fuji picked out the bracelet from where it lay next to the cactus and studied it. "Your feelings?"

"Yes, my feelings."

"Since when have you had feelings for me?" Fuji's eyes opened slightly as he continued to play with the bracelet, a frown appearing on his face. Tezuka missed the way the other's breathing picked up in his nervousness.

"Recently, but that doesn't really matter. Please just accept the gift."

Fuji chuckled darkly and slipped the jewelry around his wrist. "You make it sound so easy. Before you come back spouting more words of 'romance' in front of me you should consider my feelings as well. I'll be taking this as a gesture of friendship, but you can take that away." He shoved the basket and cactus back into Tezuka's hands and shut the door sharply in his face.

The Prince was left standing there throughly speechless for the first time in his life. A minute went by before he clutched the rejected presents and turned to head back to his own quarters. As he approached the last step he felt a hand touch his shoulder and turned to find Oishi giving him a sympathetic look.

"Sorry, I was going to the baths when I over heard."

Tezuka nodded weakly. "It's alright. Perhaps I just need a new strategy."

Oishi blinked at him in surprise. "You're not going to give up?"

"Of course not. I told you I had a sign, and I'm sticking with it. Sooner or later I will make Fuji understand where I'm coming from." With that said he walked away more determined than ever to make the sorcerer his, even if he still didn't quite understand why.

* * *

"Damn him! Does he even know what he's doing to me?!" Fuji yelled to the empty room, slamming his hand violently down on the side table. "Sometimes I wish I could hate him!" He

collapsed onto the floor and curled up into a ball. He stroked the new bracelet adorning his wrist and sighed. "Maybe Yuuta's right, maybe I should just tell everyone already. These lies are getting harder to keep. Tezuka...Did you mean it? Or are did you just say that because I wished you would? Either way I'm having trouble believing it..."

He stood up and went to lay on his bed feeling tired. Whatever Tezuka's true intentions were he'd just have to figure them out tomorrow. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep away his pain...

* * *

**A/N: **Tezuka's so clueless it's cute. XD Yep. Well, in the last chapter I said we were coming down to the last chapters...and I WAS telling the truth. Then this plot bunny if Tezuka courting Fuji popped up and I have to roll with it. That means at least three extra chapters. ...is that good or bad? XD

And this was the longest chapter yet. Wow. O.o

Atobe showed up in this! I love him sooo much. ^^ **PLEASE LISTEN UP!** Do you guys want Ryoma to battle him or Tezuka? It won't effect the plot much, but I can't figure out which is more appealing. Your opinions please? Thanks.

**Next Chapter: **Tezuka keeps persistently courting Fuji, and slowly he may just be breaking the man down...Meanwhile Ryoma has to deal with an annoying father and the still recovering Momo's advances. What's a guy to do? Thank-you! Please come again.


	15. Falling in Water

**Disclaimer: **I can actually say I own something in this now. The children our mine. Everything else is sadly _not_ mine. This is because the universe knows what I would do with it if it was. XD

**A/N: **I love having my muse back...Kind of sucks though, because I'm getting ideas for this AFTER I planned everything out. Damn, I could of made the last few chapters so much more dramatic...XD Oh well.

Enjoy! Loads of dialogue in the beginning of this...Unnatural for my stories...huh...

**Chapter 15: **Falling in Water

Yuuta sipped at his glass of water as he watched the birds fly overhead. He was relaxing in the garden with his friend Saeki feeling exceptionally good, better than he had in days. For others the delay of the tournament was hard to handle, but for him it was a blessing. Soon it would be hard for his brother to hide any longer, and then things would turn out okay.

"Hey Yuuta, I have an interesting question for you," Saeki said suddenly, leaning over the bench he was seated on to pick a golden leaf off the ground. He spun it between his finger while Yuuta simply raised a brow in answer. "When you and Mizuki-san do things, does he ever like, bite you?"

Water spurted all over the ground as the brown-haired fighter gave his friend a wide-eyes look. "Excuse me?!"

"Well he _is_ a vampire. Don't you ever worry he'll turn you in the heat of the moment?" Saeki asked with a slight smirk.

Yuuta wiped the droplets of water off his chin and glared. "What do you think? Besides it wouldn't matter. With my elf blood I can't be changed."

"Ah-ha! So he _does_ bite!"

"Saeki!"

"My my, what has you all excited about, ne Yuuta-kun?" A voice from behind them said with a chuckle, and they turned to find Fuji watching them with amusement. The sorcerer took a seat beside his brother and plucked a flower out of the ground to admire.

Yuuta flushed and looked away quickly. "Nothing. Saeki's just being a jerk, like always."

Saeki laughed. "Aw, I was just teasing you! You know I didn't mean anything by it. Though I have to wonder, where is that arrogant husband of yours today? Usually it's impossible to get him to stop clinging to you, especially now." To emphasize his point he prodded Yuuta in the stomach, causing the younger to swat him away.

"Saa, I saw him in the grand corridor discussing team line ups with St. Rudolph's captain. Changes have to be made with the tournament getting messed up like this. The poor Queen, I hope she recovers soon," Fuji sighed releasing the flower so it floated away in the sudden breeze. "She doesn't deserve to have such an illness."

"No, she doesn't," his brother agreed. He took a deep breath. "Aniki, I think you should tell Saeki."

Fuji turned sharp blue eyes on him while Saeki blinked in confusion. "Tell me what?"

Yuuta held his brother's stare determined. "You told me after the tournament you were going to leave, right? Where were you planning to go? No one would find it suspicious if you suddenly left with an old friend, once fiancé, would it? Besides, I think he deserves to know."

"Yuuta..." Fuji stood and slowly walked over to the cherry blossom tree and rested his hand on its trunk. "It's not about whether he deserves to know or not, it's whether I want to tell him. I have plans already made, I don't need your help."

"Bullshit."

The lord turned back to face him with an irritated frown on his face. "Saeki doesn't deserve to get mixed up in all this."

Saeki's bottom lip trembled. "Get caught up in what? Guys~! What's going on?" he whined loudly glancing between them hoping for a clue. Yuuta rolled his eyes at him. "Well? Come on, we're all friends, right? What are you talking about?"

Fuji's lips flickered in a smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing you need to worry about. Yuuta is just being silly, right Yuuta?"

"No, I'm not. I want you to tell Saeki now! The tournament has been delayed, you're running out of time! How much longer do you think you can keep this a secret?! Damn it Syuusuke! This isn't a game!"

The older was quiet for a minute before slowly nodding. "Fine, I'll tell him, but not because of your suggestion. I need someone else to talk to." He glanced at his old friend and sighed deeply. "Saeki, what I'm about to tell you must _never_ leave this courtyard, understand? It is very important that you keep silent about it."

Saeki nodded slowly. "Alright, understood. You know I can keep a secret."

"Saa, I wonder..." Fuji chuckled before growing serious once more. "Saeki, I...well I'm pregnant."

"Wha-?"

"Around three or four months. I've been keeping it hidden so I can compete," he went on, ignoring his brother's glares for lying. He never said he'd tell him the whole truth though. "After that I was going to leave. Yuuta'a been deathly worried about me, even though I'm taking every precaution to make sure things are all right."

Saeki shook his head in shock. "Syuusuke, are you sure? This is dangerous keeping it hidden like that."

Fuji sat beside him and nodded. "I know, I know, but don't worry. The only problems I've had so far is the magical backlash. Apparently he doesn't like it when I use charms to hide him." He chuckled and set a hand on his stomach.

"Who's the father?"

"...he doesn't matter," Fuji replied softly, a look of hurt flashing across his face.

"Hey," Saeki lifted his chin to look him in the eyes, concern written all over his face. "He didn't hurt you, did he? 'Cuz if he did I'll go kick his ass for you."

Fuji smiled and pulled his head away. "No no, nothing like that. Thanks though."

Yuuta snorted crossing his arms. "So now that you know, will you please help me convince him to stop being an idiot? I've tried everything and he still won't just come out to everyone yet. I'm really getting sick of it."

Saeki looked thoughtful for a moment before he placed a hand on Fuji's shoulder. "I trust you, Syuusuke. I believe you'll do the right thing in the end. You've never let me down yet after all."

"Saeki! You're supposed to be on my side in this!" Yuuta said in shock shoving his friend playfully. Saeki laughed and the two got into a minor wrestling match while Fuji watched chuckling to himself. When Yuuta finally settled down again he turned to say something to him, but paused noticing his brother fingering a beautiful silver bracelet. "Where'd you get that from?"

"This?" He lifted his wrist to show it off better. "The Prince has for some reason decided to court me. He gave me this yesterday as a gift."

"Prince Tezuka?!" Yuuta's eyes widened dramatically. "Well what are you doing about it?"

"I'm not sure yet. I told him to leave me alone, but this morning I found a tulip next to my door. Stubborn man, he obviously wants to go through with this," he sighed. "I honestly don't know what to make of it."

Saeki was beaming. "Hell, that's good though! The Prince! Why don't you just accept him? You'd be living comfortably for the rest of your life, and you know that stoic idiot wouldn't cheat on you or anything. What's the problem?"

Fuji pointed to his stomach. "Does this ring any bells?"

"Oh yeah...Well, what if you just explained it to him? He might understand."

Fuji glanced up at the sky, a lone white cloud drifting overhead. "No...no he wouldn't..."

* * *

Ryoma was _not _happy. The entire weekend was spent avoiding his annoying father while attempting to sneak to Momo's room to check up on him without getting caught. It was really aggravating. He didn't want anyone to know the flirting idiot was related to him, but he was having trouble going anywhere without seeing him there as well. Why oh why did the man have to show up at such a time?

He sighed knocking on Momoshiro's door. He glanced around uneasily to make sure no one was watching him and entered when he heard the older Racquet say it was okay. Stepping inside he frowned seeing Momo moving around the room practicing sword swings.

"Sit down now. You're not supposed to get out of bed for a week idiot," Ryoma chastised slamming the door loudly behind him to catch the man's attention.

Momo smiled seeing him. "Hey, Ryoma! Don't be like that, I'm fine. Seriously, it doesn't hurt much at all anymore." He walked over to him and gave the smaller a quick peck on the lips in greeting. If he hadn't done the same thing every time he saw him since he'd been injured Ryoma would have freaked out again, but as it was it only annoyed him more.

He simply scowled and wiped his lips before pointing at the bed in the other room. "Go back to resting before I tell Oishi-san you've been up. I'm sure he'd love to make you spend the rest of your down time with the healers."

"Spoilsport. How else am I going to keep my muscles in top form? I hate this sitting around stuff," Momo whined crossing his arms over his bared chest with only the white bandages covering it. Suddenly his face lit up. "I'll go lay down again if you come with me, Ryoma."

"Would you knock that off already? It's getting annoying," Ryoma said forcing down the blush rising to his cheeks at the thought of sharing a bed with the older man. No, no matter how much he may admit to, well, having a small crush on him, he wasn't going to give in that easily. Besides, it was highly possible Momo was just messing with him.

Momo laughed and patted him on the head. "Yeah yeah, whatever you say." He wandered into his bed chamber and collapsed on the bed, wincing as his injury was hit. "Ugh, I really do hate this. Hey, how's you arm doing by the way? Any numbness left?"

Ryoma shook his head following him in. "None, perfectly healed."

"Good!" His grin grew wider before he reached out and yanked the smaller down next to him.

"Ack! Momo-chan!" Ryoma struggled to pull away, but even injured Momo was still stronger than him physically. He sighed once he realized he wasn't going to be released. "Do we have to do this?"

"Of course, it helps me heal faster," Momo mumbled in his ear, causing Ryoma's face to grow hot. He pulled him closer to his chest, minding his wound, and before long Ryoma could hear his soft breaths informing him that he had gone to sleep.

"..." Ryoma wiggled a little to get comfortable before he relaxed into the embrace. Well it sure beat watching his father make an ass of himself all day, that was for sure. Shutting his eyes he allowed himself to drift off into a light slumber, a ghost of a smile flickering on his face.

* * *

Kikumaru Eiji was not normally a quiet guy. Most often than not he was talking loudly for all to hear about some cool new trick he had discovered, or chatting his mate's ear off about the silliest things. He had a horrible habit of speaking at inappropriate times. He didn't know the meaning of the word 'silence'. He liked to talk, that was a fact.

So when Oishi saw him hiding behind one of the garden pillars one afternoon completely silent he had to investigate out of concern.

"Eiji what are you-"

"Shh!" Eiji hissed at him, before motioning him forward with his finger. "I think Tezuka's about to give Fujiko another gift!" He pointed across the yard to where the lord and Prince were standing by a stone bench talking in hushed tones.

Oishi raised an eyebrow and moved to stand beside him to watch. "Perhaps this time he'll actually get a response."

Eiji grinned happily. "Nya, I hope so too. Fuji needs someone. I felt bad about ignoring him for so long after we got together. This way he'll have someone beside him too! Wouldn't that be great, Oishi?" He bounced excitedly.

"Maybe, we'll just have to see."

The two grew quiet as Tezuka reached out to hand Fuji a beautiful necklace made of rubies and silver that sparkled in the bright sunlight. Fuji said something to the other the two spies couldn't make out as he took the piece of jewelry with one hand. He examined it for a minute before shaking his head and handing it back. Tezuka nodded and walked away.

Oishi sighed. "I guess that didn't work either, huh?"

Eiji was about ready to run over to his friend and demand he take the gift when something stopped him. He smiled and glanced at Oishi. "I think they'll be okay. Come on, I'm getting hungry! Let's go the kitchens and steal something."

The vampire glanced back at the sorcerer and smiled in relief as well. "Yeah, let's go. Maybe they'll have some of last night's chicken left over for you." He wrapped an arm around his love as they walked away.

"Yay!"

On the other side of the garden Fuji was standing there with a small smile as he twisted the bracelet with his fingers, a look of joy that hadn't been seen on his face in months present on his face.

* * *

**A/N: **Meh. Sort of a short chapter. Sorry. ^^; I;m surprised I got it done at all. I REALLY didn't want to write the Ryoma/Momo scene because I was in a Fuji/Tezuka mode, but I did it! Yay! I'm happy with it too. The only scene I hate is the last one, but I couldn't figure out any other way to do it. . Oh well.

Well, most of you seem to favor Ryoma fighting Atobe. Remember though, you cans till tell me your ideas. ^^ Tezuka or Ryoma? Hmm, we'll just have to wait and see.

**Next Chapter: **A week goes by, and Fuji is starting to have some trouble with his magic. With Tezuka watching him closer than ever it's really starting to become a problem. To keep the tension off he decides to play some mind games with everyone's favorite young Racquet...Poor Ryoma! Thank-you, please come again.


	16. Of Colds and Flowers

**Disclaimer: **Let's see...no. I don't own Tenipuri. It sucks.

**A/N: **If you must know, which I know you probably do, I haven't lost my muse. A lot of crap has been going on around here. One we lost out internet for awhile back in February, and then my mom broke her hip and has been staying with us. THEN my grandmother died. I don't know about you guys, but its hard as heck to write under those conditions. I don't mean to make excuses, but that's what happened. ^^;

Anyway, here's your chapter. ^^ I hope you like it. I'll admit I have a hard time writing 'scheming' Fuji. I wish I could be like those awesome writer's who do it so freaking well...*sob* I'm better at 'angsty' Fuji. I don't like torturing my characters, honestly! XD

**Chapter 16: **Of Colds and Flowers

The Grand Ballroom was filled with the sounds of loud voices and the clanging of metal on metal one week after the Prince decided to court a certain sorcerer. Seishun Palace was holding an exhibition for it's guests to keep them from going stir crazy with wait for the tournament to begin again. Because of the superstitions of fighting between kingdoms when a monarch was ill, the exhibition consisted of non-Racquet fighters testing their skills in friendly bouts, as well as a few of the court magicians putting on a show. It was very lively and entertaining for all.

Well, for everyone except Seigaku's most prestigious sorcerer. Fuji was watching the matches from his place against one of the far columns, a bored look on his face. Petty tricks and rookie sword fights weren't anything new to him, but he didn't want to leave and risk the chance of running into the Prince in the abandoned hallways. He'd rather suffer through the boredom than that.

He loved Tezuka, he truly did, so much so that it was literally tearing his life apart, but knowing the Prince was interested in him for unknown reasons was almost too much. Tezuka knew nothing about the situation Fuji had found himself in, knew nothing of the guilt that haunted the sorcerer day in and day out. The man would despise him if he ever found out the truth, and with every day that his advances grew bolder was another day for a chance he would. Fuji didn't know if he would be able to handle it, to know the one he loved hated him.

"Fujiko~!" Fuji put a smile on as he turned to face the hyper man bounding towards him. Eiji hugged him tightly before hoping to the floor with a large smile. "Did you see that awesome trick Tomoka-san just did? It was so cool! It had this glitter stuff and a dove! A real dove!"

Fuji chuckled and shook his head. Honestly, how Eiji could still find delight with those types of tricks when he was best friends with a sorcerer was beyond him. "I'm afraid I missed it."

Eiji's face fell. "Oh, well maybe I can get her to show you later. You're missing all the fun being way back here. You need to go to the front with me. Kaidoh's up there and he has one of his snakes with him, and it's really starting to freak me out!"

"It's just a snake, I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway, I'm fine back here. I don't like the crowds, you know that."

"Oh yeah...I forgot. Well, if you want to join us I'll save you a spot!" He grinned widely and did a little twirl. He opened his mouth to say something else and froze. He frowned and cocked his head. "Fuji, are you supposed to be glowing like that?"

Fuji wrinkled his brow in confusion before bringing a hand up to his his face. Sure enough, his skin had taken a slight golden tone to it. "No, I'm not. Interesting..." He willed the glow away, and was slightly startled to find it took a lot more of his magic than it should have. "I think I had better go to my rooms to figure this out. Excuse me."

He brushed past the bakeneko and hurried out of the ballroom. As he walked briskly down the marble hall he was stunned once more to see a faint blue mist gathering around him. He was relieved when he finally made it to his quarters, and shut the door behind him quickly and sat on the bed to figure out what was going on.

Around him he could feel his magic bristling wildly, unnaturally. He shook his fingers trying to reign it it, only to find it grow even more unbalanced. At that same moment he sneezed loudly. Oh. Well, that certainly explained it.

Fuji sighed and fell back on his blankets. "A cold. I have a simple cold." He was relieved knowing it had nothing to do with his child. He rubbed his stomach and watched the untamed magic cause sparkling stars to hover above him. He flicked one and shook his head in disbelief.

A knock sounded on his door and he groaned getting up to answer it. "Yes? Oh, Yuuta, come in."

His brother stepped in eying him oddly. "Are you aware your hair has changed colors?"

Fuji plucked a strand from his head and nodded seeing the light silver tone. "Odd choice, but it could be worse. Did you need something or are you just here to chat?"

"I saw you in the hallway. I was wondering what was wrong," Yuuta replied catching one of the earlier stars in his hands. "You're sick, aren't you? I remember when we were younger and you got sick and cast these bizarre little clouds that followed us everywhere we went for a week."

Fuji chuckled at the memory. "Yes, it was amusing, and yes, I've come down with a cold. Eiji noticed me glowing earlier. I also noticed I was feeling a little off this morning, but I thought it was just, well, you know again."

Yuuta frowned at the mention of his brother's hidden child, but he didn't comment on it. Instead he released the star and straightened out his clothes. "Now that I know you're fine I guess I should leave. I'll call a healer for you if you'd like."

"Thanks, that would be helpful. If you see any of my teammates inform them I won't be down for dinner. They're very much aware of the things a sick sorcerer can do after I turned the Grand Dining Room a pastel pink one year. I thought the Queen was going to have a fit when I couldn't turn it back until I was well."

"Right, well just get better before you do anything else embarrassing." Yuuta left with a roll of his eyes.

Fuji sat back down on his bed and yawned. "Well this certainly turned out to be an eventful day."

And it would only get more eventful from there.

* * *

Two hours later he had managed to fill his room with a thick purple smoke and had to vacate, leaving him stuck in Eiji's old rooms, and there he turned all the walls a horrid shade of orange. He sighed staring at the damage he had caused. He hadn't had a cold this bad in years.

He was very relieved when the healer Yuuta sent finally arrived (she was late because one of the rookie swordsman managed to slice his arm open). She gave him a potent cold potion and told him to rest up. Not like he could though with the baby whacking him constantly and with all the noise in the palace as of late. Instead he decided to go the gardens and relax with a few of his favorite flowers.

Flowers, surprisingly enough, are one of the few things immune to human magic. Many think it's because of the fairie magic always twirling about them, but really the reason was unknown. Fuji was thankful for this whatever the reason as he settled down in the ground next to a rather large azalea bush, full in bloom and covered in flowers, hidden from the world with the palace wall behind him.

"Ah, this is more like it. Everyone's inside and there's no one around to bother me," he sighed happily to himself. He glanced around and seeing no one undid the charms on himself. His tight outfit became slightly tighter and he scowled down at it.

"If you get any bigger I'm going to have to buy all new clothes, little one."

The baby kicked him in reply.

"Is that so?" Fuji chuckled and leaned back against the cool brick. He fiddled with the bracelet, a habit now for sure, and started up into the branches of a nearby tree. The day was beautiful, and yet he couldn't quite get himself to enjoy it fully.

Tezuka...he wanted the Prince's love so badly. He shook his head to stop the thoughts. He was sick, stressed out, and pregnant. He didn't need to be depressed as well. He had decided to stop thinking about the handsome prince right then and there. Well...it should last for a little while at least.

"Hey, is someone over there?"

Fuji quickly cast his charms back on at the voice and froze when he realized they weren't working. He took a deep breath and peeked his head up over the bush. "Oh, hello Ryoma-kun. What are you doing out here?" He brought his body closer to the flowers trying to act natural.

Ryoma sighed. "Hiding."

"From?"

"No one."

Fuji chuckled and rested his head on top of the bush. "Your father perhaps?"

Ryoma scowled at him and glanced around uneasily. "How did you know about that?"

The sorcerer laughed. "I've seen the two of you together lately. You might not think so, but I think you actually look quite like him. It must be difficult to have such a brash father around especially when you and Momo are growing so close."

"Wha-? No! There's nothing going on between us for the last time!" Ryoma said defensively, his eyes wide.

Fuji resisted smirking seeing a cute blush cross the younger's face. "Oh? It certainly doesn't seem that way to me. Saa, but if you insist to stay in denial fine." He slipped down behind the bush and tried to cast the charm again. He sighed in relief as it took and stood up. "Anyway, I need to be going. Good luck with hiding."

He left the garden and hurried back to his temporary room, feeling the charm trying to slip again. As much fun as it was to tease Ryoma, he couldn't let the other Racquet learn of his pregnancy. Apparently his cold was far worse than he thought it was.

He had to pause just inside the corridor leading to the Racquet rooms to catch his breath. He pressed his hand firmly against his stomach and held down a wave of nausea. "This is not good..."

"What's not good?"

Fuji froze and looked up into the worried eyes of the Prince. He sucked in a deep breath and prayed to the goddess that the charms would hold. "It's alright heika, I'm just a little under the weather right now is all. If you'll excuse me I'll go lay down for a little while." He took a step forward and wobbled in place.

Tezuka caught him before he fell. "I think it might be best if I helped you there."

Fuji flinched at the touch as he steadied himself. "I think I'll be fi-"

"You almost fell. I'm not going to let you risk tumbling down the stairs and hurting yourself," Tezuka stated firmly helping him walk.

"..." Fuji held his tongue as he was led to the room. Feeling the Prince's arm around him was doing nothing for him. He sent a wary glance to his stomach and flinched as the child hit him with a strong wave of magic. "Ow..."

Tezuka frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Fuji lied straightening himself up. He was relieved when he was finally in the room and able to sit down, even though the horrible orange walls were an eyesore. "Thank-you heika, I'll be fine now. You may leave."

The Prince looked him over before nodding. "Of course. I'll make sure a healer comes to see you periodically. Get well soon." He turned and left.

Fuji felt the charm release itself just as the door clicked in place and buried his face in the pillow. The next few days were going to be hell...

* * *

Ryoma felt his eye twitch as he listened to Fuji continue to talk. They were in the Racquet meeting hall, and even though the sorcerer was sick, he still had to participate. To keep the germs to himself he was wrapped in a loose enchanted blanket with a matching scarf over his mouth. This didn't prevent him from talking though, and it seemed his target of the day was, no surprise, Ryoma.

"...I think Momo's seeing someone." Fuji said offhandedly to him. He was seated at the very end as another precaution, seating him right next to the young Racquet.

Ryoma turned to stare at him in surprise, before relaxing his face. "And? What does that have to do with me?" He looked down the table at where Momo was seated and frowned. The swordsman had still been as flirtatiously with him that day as he had been. Could he really be seeing someone though? Then maybe he was right in assuming he was only being messed with...The thought hurt more than he'd like to admit.

Fuji smirked under the scarf. "I went down to the healer's this morning for some medicine, and I saw him there chatting it up with a handsome apprentice."

Ryoma's fist clenched under the table, but he said nothing.

"They were really close too," Fuji continued. "And the apprentice kept touching his arm. I thought it was kind of sweet. If they got together they would be such a cute couple. Although I still think you'd be better suited for him. Saa, then again," his eyes opened a little and Ryoma swallowed at the sight of those cool blue orbs. "That would leave you all to me, no?"

Ryoma squeaked and leaned away from him quickly, bumping into Kaidoh who was on his other side. "Fuji!"

The entire room turned to stare at the two and Ryoma blushed sinking into his seat. Fuji's eyes had shut again and he just gave everyone his usual cheerful expression. Momo eyes Ryoma oddly before turning back to talking with Oishi. As the room settled back in Ryoma sent Fuji a fearful look, although the man was now ignoring him.

He hadn't been serious, had he?

* * *

Tezuka fingered the small box he held in his hand as he impatiently waited for Fuji to leave the room. So far none of his gifts had even made the stubborn sorcerer smile, but he wasn't going to be defeated so easily. He just hadn't found the right kind of gift yet was all. Today would be different though, today he would finally get Fuji to agree to see him.

When he saw the swish of the blanket he cleared his throat to catch his attention. When Fuji turned around to look at him Tezuka fought off a blush. With the scarf wrapped around his face he looked like an exotic prince, and the sight was quite attractive. He took a deep breath and held the box out.

"I know you aren't very keen to the idea, but I have to keep trying. Please Fuji, take this as a token of my feelings."

Fuji reached out to take the box and flipped it open casually. Tezuka felt his heart pound when he saw those mysterious blue eyes open a fraction. Soon they were turned up to look at him and he felt the rhythm in his chest quicken.

"I'm sorry, I can't accept this," came the feared reply and Tezuka sighed taking the box back. He glanced down at the small fairy-enchanted tulip blossom and frowned. He had been sure this one would have worked. Looking back up at Fuji he saw the man watching him closely.

"You told me once to consider your feeling as well," Tezuka said tucking the box into his pocket. "How am I supposed to know what to do if you don't give me a hint as to what those are?"  
Fuji looked away. "If you were really serious about me, then you would already know." He turned and walked away.

The Prince watched him go confused. Maybe Oishi would know what he meant. He went to find the vampire with renewed motivation. He found the spellsman in the library studying a foreign book by the window.

"Oishi, I need to speak to you about Fuji."

Oishi looked up at him and shut the book, motioning at the seat across from him. "Sit, we won't be disturbed here." After Tezuka had sat he gave him a sympathetic smile. "He turned you down again?"

Tezuka nodded. "Yes, and then he said something odd. He told me that if I was really serious about him I would already know about his feelings. How am I supposed to know something like that though? He's always so careful about who he expresses himself too, even to his closest friends."

"I don't know," Oishi sighed. "Maybe you should try to talk to his brother about this. He would know him better than anyone, and I know for a fact they've been getting together after dinner to discuss things. It might not be a bad idea."

"I suppose...Thank-you, I'm sorry to have disturbed your studying." He stood back up and bowed shortly.

Oishi smiled. "Not at all, you know I enjoy helping you."

"And I'm thankful for that." He nodded at him and left in search of the youngest Fuji. With any luck he would find him without that impossible husband of his...

He eventually found him watching the end of the exhibition for the day sitting next to Mizuki, unfortunately. Tezuka didn't like that very much, the vampire had never been one of his favorite people in the world, but he would have to deal for the sake of getting to know Fuji better.

"Excuse me, Fuji-san," he said as he walked over, not knowing the man well enough to call him by his given name, although he found it strange to be calling anyone but his sorcerer 'Fuji'. "I wish to speak to you about something important."

Yuuta stared at him in slight shock before nodding standing up. He glanced at Mizuki who had a mischievously smirk on his face. "I'll be right back, tell me who wins."

"You know I will, although it's obvious the smaller one will. His hand eye coordination is by far superior to his challenger," the Lord drawled turning his attention back to the fight. "Don't take too long."

Tezuka led them into a spare meeting room and took a deep breath. Yuuta was watching him curiously and he motioned for him to take a seat. "I asked you here to talk about your brother."

Yuuta nodded taking a seat. "I figured as much. Why else would Seigaku's Prince be asking a lowly fighter like me to talk privately? Although I'll warn you in advance, you'll probably not get much out of me. I don't like talking about people behind their backs."

"You have nothing to worry about, I hadn't expected you too. I was just curious if he's said anything to you about me," Tezuka said.

"He might have. I know you're courting him, which I wanted to ask you about anyway. What exactly are your intentions with my brother? You're a Prince, you could have anyone you want to marry you. He's also a male, and I know the public will frown at that. So then why are you courting him?" Yuuta asked seriously, watching him closely.

"Its complicated," he admitted. "I'm still puzzling over that myself. I find myself drawn to him inexplicably. I enjoy being around him, watching him fight, even simply speaking with him. No one else has ever affected me this way before. I couldn't think of a better reason not to court him."

The youngest Fuji frowned. "Well if you're truly interested in him then I guess I can't ask you to stop courting him, that's between you and him, but if you ever do anything to upset him I will know and I won't let you get away with it for long. He's more delicate than he looks, trust me."

Delicate? That wasn't a word Tezuka would ever use to describe Fuji. The man may have a feminine look about him, but anyone that knew him knew he had a personality that made up for it tenfolds. What was there about Fuji that Yuuta knew that would make him say such a thing? Maybe Tezuka really didn't understand him as well as he may have thought.

"I understand. My intentions are honest."

Yuuta nodded. "Okay, as long as we have that cleared up. What did you want to ask me then?"

Tezuka frowned. "You may have already answered it for me."

Yuuta stood up and bowed. "Then I have nothing else to say to you, Tezuka-oji-sama. I think I'll go back and see how the exhibition ended." He turned to leave and Tezuka walked over the window.

The prince was about to lose himself in thought when he heard a sudden gasp from the door. He turned and was surprised to see Yuuta still standing there, a look of pure panic on his face. He quickly walked over to him. "Fuji-san? What's wrong?"

"I...I..." Yuuta looked down at himself and that's when Tezuka saw with horror the rapidly growing blood stain leaking down the swordsman's pants...

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffy. Don't worry, I won't leave you hanging long. ^^ The next chapter will be up withing the week, promise.

Anyway, hope that chapter suits you all (its the longest one yet!). Like I said, scheming Fuji is so hard for me to write...but he's so deliciously evil. XD Eh, I'm going to write the next chapter now. Please review!

**Next Chapter: **Something terrible has happened to Yuuta, and Fuji doesn't know if he has the nerves left to deal with it. With his cold worsening and the baby deciding to suck up more of his magic, will he finally just break down and tell everyone the truth? Or will the Prince do something unexpected and pull him out of the spiraling depression he's found himself in? Thank-you, please come again.


End file.
